In Desperate Attempts
by mysteriouscastrophy
Summary: James is on the loose and Batman's out to get him. James is bratty, rude, and has a record of never being caught, what happeneds when Batman gets his hands on him? This contains spanking, talk of abuse and cursing. If you don't like, don't read. Thank
1. On The Run

In Desperate Attempts

Tires fleeted to a stop as my shoes slammed into the pavement I ignored the car that almost slammed into my body, I fled into the crowded streets of the broken city. He was coming. Shadows danced into the distance, I know I can't run forever my body would give out long before that. I slid into a street; bright city lights invaded my thoughts. He is too close. I dodged into another ally discovering a new sidewalk, once again crowded with the night life, the smell of clubs, and alcohol reeked off of all of them. Tears of frustration broke from me. I would never find a way to get out of here. I knew I was going to be taken tonight that my chances had run out, but I wouldn't go without a fight. I would die trying. How he had managed to find me I will never know. Pain stuck in my left ankle I grunted I couldn't run anymore my mussels were burning and finally giving out. I was running past the crowd of blank faces that stared back probably wondering what the rush was.

They would find out soon enough.

The news was being placed on a high TV on one of the sky scrapers. "He was last seen on 25th Avenue, if you have seen him please report him to the police station immediately, he is a deadly threat, do not approach him." Suddenly the sidewalk broke apart giving me room to run; everybody obviously recognized the picture being displayed on the news, my picture-the face of a wanted man. I didn't pause, just kept running as I heard the sirens closing in. I groaned and grunted as I felt the pain radiating through out my whole body. I pushed myself into yet another ally where I gave up. My lungs burned wanting to burst from my chest. I slammed my fist into the wall breaking it instantaneously. I couldn't recognize the pain, I wasn't cautious of it any longer. I slumped to the ground smelling the dirt that lay beneath me. It was not fair. I couldn't go down this way, not so easily. He was nearing, I always had the same feeling when he was close.

Then before I could even think to blink, four police cars flew by. It didn't occur to me until I fell into the darkness of the ally that they had missed me. . . they missed me. I caught my breath gasping in disbelieving. If I was going to get out, now was the time more than any other. I sprang to my feet; I still needed to stay hidden. He was still close.

Suddenly, it didn't matter as I turned to run in a different direction I found the Batman staring me down. My heart fluttered an unreal beat. Tears of anger corroded my eyes. I clenched my teeth in a painful procedure. He wasn't going to stop me now, not so close to freedom. "James." His mono toned voice called my birth given name. Of course he knew it, why wouldn't he, he was Batman. The great knight of the dark, the "hero" in this city. Also, the biggest pain in my ass.

It was Gotham city and things had changed since he came, locking up every criminal that had the right and respect to earn the title, just a few off the bat would be The Riddler, Scarecrow, Two face, and surprisingly The Joker. I was along those lines myself, small timed of course-not as 'important' yet. Be one thing that made me better than the other criminals that roamed this city was. . . he had yet to catch me and keep me, not only that but they couldn't find any records of me. . . they knew nothing of me. However Batman seemed to know more than what he put out. I had been around just as long as the others, which lead to my 'public name' Untraceable, Trace for my little prison buddy's that always got out and called for my help. Of course Batman earned the title hero. . . and the rest of the criminals were titled villains. I was. . . a gray area. Like The Riddler, I have not killed anyone yet.

I liked my clean record. I know I have done things, maybe considered "illegal", but unlike the rest, I don't do it for fun. I do it for me. My concentration went back to the present, I still stared my fate in the eyes.

"Go away." I finally decided. I knew I couldn't out run him, and I couldn't get far with a broken wrist. Two large black leather gloves took me by the front of my dirty shirt. Batman's onyx eyes broke into my cold bitter ones.

"Don't look at me like that, and, get.Your.Hands.Off.Of.Me." I half yelled. Man handling was not something I really enjoyed. He took the liberty to smash me into the brick wall, hands still on me; I wrapped mine around his wrist trying to free myself from his overwhelming grip.

"I don't like you stealing from banks and jeopardizing people's lives." he countered. I strained myself to stay silent. His attention was lost when he grappled a look at my hands that were gripping his arms.

"You broke it?" he asked even though it didn't sound like a question. I huffed in his response to my broken wrist. One thing I forgot to mention was, I was years younger than any criminal and 'hero' in Gotham City. Most of them tended to treat me like a five year old much less than a 15 year old teen.

"Enjoy it, it's the last time you will have your hands on me."

"Yes, because you will be spending your time in Gotham Prison. They already have a cell for you. . . next to the Joker?" I know he could tell when the blood out of my face drained. I began shaking-feeling as if a chill bit my spine. His whole demeanor changed. I shook my head. Trying to rip myself free.

"That's not true! Take it back!" I screamed tears dripping on my chin. I hated The Joker; there is no fucking way I was going to be near him let alone next to his cell.

In a flash he had me at his side pulling me by my bicep. We were heading into the streets.

"No! What fuck are doing Bat freak let go of me!" He ignored me as we headed into what I imagined as his 'batmobile' is that what they called it? Stupid name, I bet he came up with it himself. He threw me in and activated the doors to stay locked while he got into the drivers seat. I looked around I had been in the car before, twice actually but Batman had the need to knock me unconscious. Of course I would come around before we got to prison and make my escape, but now seeing everything all lit up, buttons and switches gizmos and glitches, it was rather interesting. I knew I was in for a long ride.

He started the car and it echoed into a shushed purr into the dim night. The car lunged forward and we were into the crowed streets yet again. Would he really take me to prison? No, he would know I would get loose right? I took a quick glance at him, but he caught it and I slumped into the leather bond seat.

"What is it?" His rash voice vocalized. I didn't answer and I felt him looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I was not." I felt him grumble from deep inside his chest.

"You are bad lire." He finally commented.

"Well you don't exactly see the public calling me The Lire. Do you?"

"If they did they would not be the smartest people around."

"Like they are now." I mumbled. "So where's Bat Wonder Boy?"

I hit a nerve.

I watched closely as Batman's jaw clenched. Every one knew what The Joker did to him, he sliced him up nearly killed him. He even cut Robins face. That's one thing about the Joker that I can't handle. Robin's looks so young, he is too innocent despite what other's think.

"Gone." His lips moved, he was staring out at the road and I felt my stomach drop. When I didn't say anything he looked at me.

"What. . . what do you mean gone?" My voice cracked on the last word. He still looked at me half driving half looking. . . confused.

"No. He is not dead if that is what you are thinking; he is no longer going to be my partner." I sat silent trying to understand and I watched him look at me and give me side glances four or five times. Finally I took a deep breath.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get you help." What?! Like hell he will!

"I'm not going on my free will!"

"Yes you are." No. No I am not. I will not.

"Who do you think you are!" I sat stunned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are do you understand me." No.

"What is there to understand you dim witted bat!" He ignored me again. I watched as the car moved up toward a high way, he was at still at a slower speed. Now was my time to get out. I read some of the buttons and then before B-man could even think to stop me I pressed everything I could.

Suddenly my door broke off and I jumped out, once again breaking a ton of bones in the process. You see there really aren't a lot of ways to jump out of a car and not break something, however there are ways to do it without killing yourself.

I got up from the ground watching the traffic on the high way flashing by. I wobbled watching the batmoible pull itself together, it wouldn't be long until he came back to get me. I began to run filling the broken bones push and pull against my body. I pulled my right arm around my ribs, which I was sure I broke at least four. There was a semi chance I was going to get out of this of course I knew my chances were more along the lines of me getting caught again. I didn't care I would not go down with out a fight. I was feeling frustrated again running past the cars. It wasn't fair for the fucking bat to play me like that, like I was going in free willed. Suddenly I heard the purr of the engine cut off behind me and the door slam shut, his feet coming after my too slow ones. I was getting close to an empty lot on the other side; I would just have to jump over the cement barrier. I heard his breath at my side not turning to look I leaped into the air and fell past the cement block, falling a little farther then what I thought. Hearing another crunch when I landed I felt my bones jag against my skin, this time I howled in pain as my shin broke through my skin. Batman wasn't far behind. He landed next to me without a sound.

I heard his voice next to me, unsure of what he was saying, I couldn't consecrate I could only hear my screams. I looked down at the black pavement puddle in my own blood; the next thing I recognized was the lights of an ambulance and several police cars. People swarmed me and touching my broken shin and other bones, they torn off my shirt, and began to stick needles anywhere imaginable, five faces looking at me shining lights asking questions that sounded mashed like gibberish. I began coughing uncomfortably feeling warmth drool from my lips. I went to wipe it away finding my fingers sticky I examined it and in a grunt I discover it was blood on my figures.

I watched the faces around me show the concern I was feeling on the inside. There movements became faster and more strained, the lightness in my head swayed me numbness and tingling came from my fingers and toes. I think I called for Batman as he showed up next to me, his face stoned. I flicked my eyes shut and I felt leather gloves grab my face with two hands one on both sides.

"Keep your eyes open." He commanded. "You need to stay awake." I heard his voice presser into my ears. I opened my eyes to see my old enemy staring me down, his hands still on my face. I nodded my head yes, yet my body disagreed. I never felt my eyes close, only watched as darkness closed around me.

_A/N This is my first story, I am still learning. I also don't know a lot about Batman so let me know where I make my mistakes. I hope the first chapter was not too bad :)_

Had to fix a lot of errors I'm sorry about having them in there lol

Disclaimer: I do not own anything


	2. Hospital?

I woke up in a white room, in a bed holding me down in restraints. The low beeping echoed throughout the whole room. I turned to see I was the only one in there. With the way the room was set I was almost sure I was in an insane institute. Maybe I was. The door was shut and there was a long window to my right that was black, I knew there where people on the other side of the window watching me, like they do in a police station. The whole "I can see you but you can't see me" bull shit was already biting my nerves.

As if there was some silent cue a doctor walked into the room with his little clip board, I could already see he was feeling superior and rather smug. "Well, well Mr. James." He flashed a pearly white smile. "You gave us quite a scare." I bet I did. However, the fact that he only seemed to know my first name gave me a since of comfort. His smile disappeared.  
"As you may have guess, he have no records of you." He paused looking at me intrigued. Yeah you have no records of me, good luck finding them. "Care to tell me why?" Ha. No. It's your job to find them, not mine. I waited a moment watching his anticipation.  
"I see, no matter you have a guest who would like to speak to you." His grin came back wider then before. I felt my face drop. Who would want to see me? I watched as he started to walk out of the room. "I think you will be surprised Mr. James." Great. I love surprises.

I waited fifteen minutes according to the clock. And then I watched at the door open. I wasn't surprised to find Batman come into the room. How else would the doctor know my name? I gave him a nasty glare as he stood next to my bed.

"They know your true name." his voice was still mono toned.

"Yeah, so I caught that. How did you know it anyways?" I watched as Batman thought it over. "You know Batty; it really doesn't count if you lie."

"So be it."

"No. Tell me."

"I don't have to do anything of the sort."

"Yes you do."

"James." He sternly vocalized.

"_La Bat_." I gave a cheesy accent. I watched as his jaw slammed shut, in irritation. I was surprised he hadn't broken teeth yet, seeing as he's done that three or four times in the last day.

"I knew your father." I saw his lips moved yet I heard nothing.

"What?" I shook my head. "What the fuck did you just say?" I didn't let him answer. "Even if you did know my father, which you don't, it would not have led you to me!" I watched as he opened his mouth to respond. "No shut up, I don't want to here it. He left when I was four, disappeared." I swallowed. "Untraceable, Batman."

"It wouldn't seem that way would it. Seeing how I know him," He looked at the black window and turned back in a whisper. "Barter? Am I Right?"

"How. . . no lucky guess bat freak." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Anna Maria." His low voice sung. I chocked on my spit.

"Don't. Say. Her. Name."

"She died when you were seven. . . with your sister."

"No! Shut up!" How?! How did he know these things? If he does then he knows everything about me! He. . . he must have told everyone. Then it dawned on me. My damnable father, the man I hate with every breath I take. The soul reason I became what I am. I felt a growl disperse from deep inside my throat.

"Yes. I know you don't favor him." "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you need."

"Ha! What I need. You must be delusional."

"Not at all James." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You really are a brat." I felt my face grow red in both anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I spat. "but I don't give a fuck what you think."

"I would watch what you say."

"I would watch what you do." I countered. He exhaled in annoyance. "They still know nothing about me. Why?"

"That is not your concern."

"The hell it is!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Watch yours!" I felt my teeth grinned. "Why are you here?! I am going to jail, just like you wanted. I get to stay there and rot next to The Joker. Unless of course he kills me first." I watched as his jaw clenched. He turned his back on me a disappeared from the room. I laid my head against the pillow, controlling my emotions. Why does he do this to me!? He plays with everything I have. He gets the best of me, like-like some five year old! I sat there for another hour undisturbed. My eye lids felt heavy and kept flickering in and out of sleep. Then it came to me. My heart raced and my eye lids flew open. They were waiting for me to fall asleep so they could come in and take me away to prison. No, no I will not, I don't want to! They cannot have me! I listened to the beeps come faster and louder. The door swing open and two officers and a doctor entered the room, the beeps becoming more distressed.

Where was Batman?

"Stop." The doctor said he looked at me and then the officers. "Would you guys wait outside it seems your giving my patient a little heart race." I felt sweat begin to bead off my forehead. The two officers exchanged a look before nodding and leaving. The second the door closed I immediately calmed down I listened to my low and casual beeps from my heart on the monitor.

"Well what was that all about Mr. James?" He flashed me another wicked smile and the beeps began to race.

"N-nothing." I finally managed looking at the restraints that were cutting into my skin. I watched his forehead crease as he stared at me.

"Are you scared?" I started to shake. No, of course I wasn't. There is no reason to be. . . is there? Apparently I took to long to answer.

"I can get some shots to calm you down." He asked in a calm voice.

"No!" I shouted. The monitor flushed.

"Oh, are you afraid of shots? I could give them through your IV?" His face became more concerned. He came closer and I could hear the throbbing of my pulse in my head. "Ok, Ok please calm down Mr. James." He stopped next to my bed. "No shots, I promise." He gave me a small smile, one without teeth.

I nodded my head that I understood.

"I will be right back ok?" I nodded my head again and eyed him as he left. I heard their hushed voice on the other side of the door. A few voices were talking.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure."

"He was here a moment ago."

"I thought I saw him coming down this way."

"Oh there he is." Then there was a deep voice that was too low for me to hear. Then I heard the doctor's voice pip back up.

"Yes, he is still in there." The door opened revealing Batman. I felt myself slump against the pillows, I felt better around him, which was odd.

"What is the problem?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing." I said ducking my head.

"That's not what I hear." The doctor rushed in beside him and the monitor jumped to life. Batman corked an eyebrow.

"He seems to have heart fluctuations when doctors or officers come near him. . . but not around you." He said eyeing Batman.

"I can see that." He turned his attention back to me. "James?" He questioned.

"Y-yeah?"

"Why is that?" I felt my face light up in red.

"I don't know." I shifted uncomfortable.

"You don't know?" No, I do. I feel better because if they try anything crazy on me, you can stop them.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Is that right?" I was paying so much attention I never noticed the doctor checking my casts and IV until I felt something spread into my arm. I almost screamed in surprise.

"Don't worry Mr. James, it's just going to calm you down a bit." I watched in big eyes as the shot was injected into my body. He then, in slow motions grabbed my wrist and looked at his watch. His cold fingers made me shiver. After about a minute he let go and the monitor regulated. I felt. . . a little high. My head was drooping and spinning even more. "Batman?" I whispered. I watched him come closer.

"Yeah?" His voice echoed through out the room.

"Don't let them kill me." I heard a soft chuckle.

"He is going to need some rest, you can come visit him later if you really want to." I never got to here his response.

_A/N Sorry they are short, I'm working on making them longer. :) If there are any suggestions please let me know_

_sorry once again had to fix the errors all over the chapter, hopefully i can get the next chapter out this week without errors! :)_


	3. Released

**Warning. Do not continue to read if you do not like spanking or CP. It is in this chapter. Thank you :)  
**

I woke up in the same room I fell asleep in. I sighed in relief. When I moved my body was insanely weak and painfully stiff. I checked out how bad it really was. I knew I had a cast on my left leg and arm. I felt my ribs where I also a hard cast. Besides a few bandages here and there, I was good.

I knew I needed to get out I if was ever going to have a chance. Still I figured that they would have moved me already? Why hadn't they? I suddenly realized that my hair was a little longer; it was past my ears by an inch. I pulled at the smooth dark black hair. How long had I been out? The door switched open and the same white toothed doctor approached me.

"Hello, Mr. James."

"Uh... Hey." I whispered. He went about checking my body and monitors.

"Um? Doctor um s-sir?" Ew. What did I say? He flashed me the biggest smile. Watch out old man your dentures just might fall out.

"Yes?"

"Um. I was-I was just wondering how long have I been out?" His smile never wavered.

"Well let's put it this way, all of your casts are coming off today."

"T-To Today?!" I was shocked. How long was that? Months? Weeks?

"Yes Mr. James. Shall we take care of that now?"

"I, I guess so."

After they removed all the stitches, casts and wraps, they sent me to therapy were I began to use my legs and arms again. It didn't take long for me to heal. There was something they were unaware of, for me everything took me less time to heal, because of my father's experiments... Of course now, I had to fake a lot of things. Making my legs seem weaker then what they were and the doctor's still seemed impressed. Eventually my doctor stopped by.

"James?"

"Oh, um yes?"

"I think that's enough for today." He motioned for the guards to come and get me.

"Ok." They led me back to the room, then it hit me, they did not attach the restraints.

Funny.

I'd watch yourself officer, because you may not get the chance to live to regret that mistake. I flashed him a small innocent smile, he smiled back without hesitation before him and partner took guard outside my door. Yes, mistake number two, start counting boys I hope you're good at math because you're going to run out of fingers to count on. They also left open the door where I could see where they were standing.

Three.

Care to try for four mistakes?

It would be there last.

I pondered on an idea, and then put it to the test, now would be my chance. Here It goes.

"Ahhh!" I screamed clutching my leg. And as I expected the idiotic officers ran into the room. That's four, one more than baseball player get. Consider yourselves lucky.

"What is it kid?"

"Ahhh! My Ugh! Leg! Oh! Oh! NOO! Don't touch me!" I made my face crunch in pain.

"Ok kid hold on, Aaron lets go get help!"

The two guards took off out the door. I smirked at my small victory, but I didn't have time to celebrate. I jumped out of bed and looked down the hall way. On the right side I saw the officer's backs running away.

I looked to the left and saw the hallway and smiled.

Empty.

I bolted down the hall without a second thought. It didn't take long for me to find the stairs sign. I opened the door and fled down to the main floor. I stopped before turning the corner, I could see the entrance door but I heard voices talking, I recognized one too well.  
"Hello doctor. How is he?" It was Batman.

"Well he seems to be doing better then excepted, you can go see him if you lik-" before the doctor could finish I heard his pager go off.

"Hello? Yes, he is? Ok I'm on my way." I heard the doctor click his pager off. "It looks like I spoke to soon."

"What is it?" I heard Batman asked and again before the doctor could answer his pager went off. "What is it?" There was a pause. "What! What do you mean he is missing?!" The doctor shut off his phone.

I felt my heart stop and my stomach drop.

"He is missing."

I heard them heading my way before I saw them. Before I knew it three officers, two doctors and Batman all rounded the corner. I felt my heart stop as they recognized me. I flipped around and fled to the stairs. Hearing them yelling to catch me. Batman calling for me to stop, but I wouldn't stop. As I reached the first stair my head was spinning the drugs fucking with my body, making me tired. I felt my knees give and I fell to the floor. Batman catching me mid-fall. He grabbed my shoulders and I saw the others follow in behind.

"Did you really think that you could get away? You have just gotten out of the casts!" He was completely livid. He started to shake me a little roughly. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment the others didn't even try to stop him. That was the least of my worries, before I could even think to say something he flipped me to my side holding me by my torso. Where he landed five quick smacks. I grunted as he delivered the last swat trying not to cry out in pain. I felt my eyes smart at he placed me back in my standing position. The others just looked at me giving me a stern look.

"What were you thinking."

"I don't know." I mumbled. I brushed off my eyes with the back of my hand where tears were surfacing. "I just, I don't want to go there-to prison." My voice cracked on the last word. I felt Batman's grip loosen.

"You're not going back, not yet." I felt a sigh of relief wash over me.  
One of the officers turned his attention to Batman.

"Are you sure you really want to keep him?" He asked with an optimistic tone.

"Keep me? What do you mean keep me?" I said looking up frightened. Everyone ignored my question.

"Yes." Batman answered.

"You need to be sure, once I turn in this report he is your responsibility."

"I understand."

"Very well. Paul?" The officer motioned for his partners to follow him out. Leaving me and the doctors. . . and Batman.

"What are you talking about?" I asked irritated.

"He has custody of you." I felt my heart skip a beat. Batman was watching my reaction.

"Breath." He commanded. I took in a gasp of air.

"So he is ready to go?"

"Yes he is ready to be taken whenever you wish." My doctor answered calmly, as if I was real patient and Batman was some normal ass person.

"Alright thank you, I hope I will not have another episode such as this anytime soon." Batman said aiming that one at me, I was sure.

"Have a good day. . . I trust you, Batman." My doctor said turning to leave.

"That's what he needs, a firm hand." The other doctor told mine. I felt face turn bright red and I looked down as both doctor's chuckled. Yeah you just keep laughing.

With that Batman clamped a ruff hand on the back of my neck and he led me out the door and into the cold night. His car awaited us, he opened the passenger's door and shoved me in. Once he rounded the car he opened his side and got in looking at me. I turned my face away, I couldn't find the strength to let my dull blue eyes met his dark black ones. He didn't seem to mind, he started the car and we were off.

"I thought I told you to breath." He asked harshly. I didn't look up, just took in another long drag of air.

"Why?" I blurted. He rolled his eyes under the mask.

"Because if you didn't you would die."

"No, I mean why do you have custody of me?"

"Do you want to go to jail?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"No." I mumbled.

"Then that's why."

"That doesn't make since. You shouldn't care what happens to me."

"Unfortunately, I do." I clenched my jaw together. It was weird to have someone care for you, I wasn't used to it.

"Why?!"

"That is none of your concern."

I slumped back into the seat, I was too tired to argue and I couldn't win this fight anyways. I felt the drugs taking full effect. One minute I was watching the road fly by and then next, I was dreaming.

_A/N I tried to make a longer chapter, I hope this one was better :) _


	4. Home Welcoming

**Warning: a few smacks in this chapter. **

"James?" I heard a calmer more human voice ask me. It sounded so familiar to me, yet I couldn't remember from where. My eyes stayed shut not really caring what I always had dreamless sleep, and i just wanted to go back to it, to the blackness and blankness of my mind. Yet the voice did not leave me alone.

"James." It came more stern. I moved groaning, it was to bright and my eyes scrunched in the sunlight.

"Huh…"

"Get up."

"Mmm, no." I said digging my head into the soft pillow. It didn't take very long before I felt a swat land across my bottom followed by a stinging sensation. My eyes flung open.

What. The. Fuck.

"Did you just hit me!" I yelled into the pillow, not even caring whom it was. When no answer came I lifted my head. And there I was face to face with the richest man in the city.

Bruce Wayne.

This was a joke. I mean. . . it couldn't be possible, no it wasn't fair. The richest man in the world was Batman.

Batman?

No. God, no. I was some scum-ball kid coming and living in a mansion.

Now, now what would the press think about that batty boy? Was this just for publicity? I wanted to run out of the room-out of this house-acutely. Yet, his face was hard with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, I did not just _hit _you I spanked you." Tomato. Tamato.

"Same fucking differnce- Ow!" He landed another four swats.

"I see you want to learn the hard way." His final smack still bit into my skin. I could feel my bottom tingling, half in pain-half numb. I didn't answer. I guess I was still half asleep, but the embarrassment caught up with me. He. . . spanked me.

Ha. I'm dreaming aren't I? Great first dream and Batman has to be in it. "You're not Batman." I grumbled.

"Your right, at the moment I'm not. Now get up and take a shower." I **felt **_another _smack cross against my backside.

No.

This is not a dream.

"I said get up, or do you want to eat breakfast standing?"

"No." I rudely stated. I'm getting up. Bat.Man." I watched as his face turned into fuming anger. He shot a hand at me grabbing onto my bicep, it was too fast for me to dodge it. Having me within his hold he pulled me out of bed. Taking me by both shoulders, one in each hand I watched his face change. I wasn't going to lie. I was scared.

"Stop! I-I didn't mean to! Please don't." My bottom was still burning from the few smackings he had administered.

"You didn't 'mean' to do what?" He demanded. I felt a bubble in my throat, bobbing up in down. I tried to swallow it but it didn't help, I knew I would start crying if I didn't say something.

"I-didn't intend to be rude, sir." Ewww. . . what is happing to me?! However; my tactic had worked. I watched as his face dissolved a little bit, but I wouldn't push my luck.

"I will not have that language in my home." He eyed me a moment longer. "If you do use it however; I will give you more than just a few smacks." He paused. "Am I clear Mr. James?" I felt my head duck, he always plays with my emotions. My knees were shaking like some 2 year old and I could get my eyes to clear.

"Yes." Very clear, crystal clear. . . clear as that. . . is that a fucking belt? I began to have trouble breathing. My "father" used to. . . never mind. I knew Bruce caught my stare and felt my breathing, of course he did because his hand still rested on my shoulders.

"I do not intend to beat you James." Still I couldn't make words. "James, did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. I did." The same words I would use on my "father." Maybe that's were I picked all these non-sense words.

"You may call me Bruce, we are at home." I looked up thinking I was going to see a face of some one who was lying, but I didn't.

"I. . . I can?" My father would beat me for anything less then 'sir.' He caught my distractions.

"Yes, if you feel comfortable calling me such Mr. James." I paused.

"Um, please just James." I whispered. He corked an eyebrow.

"Very well, James."

I looked around the room, it was blue and white, the curtains like the king sized bed was silk. The carpet was a bright fluffy white and there was a bathroom and a walk in closet to the right by the door.

"Um. . . Bruce, s-sir" God there I go again. "Is this, your room?" I watched Bruce as he seemed to be confused.

"No. . . This is your room, I'm down the hall." he then crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"I, no reason, I was- it's just. . . big." I saw a smirk run across his face.

"I see." He cleared his throat. "I'll be down stairs with. . . Robin." Robin. . . uh.

"Ok."

"Come down when you are finished."

"Alright, Bruce." He gave me a second glance before leaving to go downstairs.

I let out a breath. This was just too wired for me. I was expecting him to take me to jail or some shit. Not to a big house, and I never thought that Batman was Bruce Wayne. It was like one of those things that was so obvious but you just didn't ever really think about it.

I got out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom, that was made of black granite and white walls. The bath tube looked more like a hot tube but I ignored that as I saw the towel hanging on the shower and what I assumed to be my clothes on the counter. I striped off my clothes and made my way into the shower turning in on to hot I watched the steam start to float to the ceiling. It took me ten minutes to shower which was a long time compared from what I would normally take. I dried off and looked at the clothes that waited for me. There was a plain black top that was made of cotton. I pulled that over my head and it was a perfect fit. It also showed how tiny I was. My long lanky body . . . yay thanks Bruce. I moved onto the blue jeans and black boxes where I put those on which luckily for me fit. Socks? Why was there socks I was almost sure I wasn't going anywhere?

Whatever, I don't want to piss off Bruce.

I pulled on the white socks, that felt uncomfortable. Wait? Why did I care if I pissed off Bruce of not? I watched my blue eyes in the mirror grow wide. He swatted me this morning. He wouldn't do that for real right? I mean why would he? It's like one of those things that football players did. . . ha ha ha yeah. That kind of thing. I closed my eyes. Remembering what the doctor said. 'he needs a firm hand'

Stupid little bitch.

I almost tore off my socks but then the cold floor made me change my mind. I was going to where them for me. Like always, that's what I did, I always do things for me. I half smiled. Yeah sure. That's it. The smile flew off my face as a knock on my door echoed, I didn't even answer before Batman opened the door. That annoyed me a little. What if I was going to the bathroom?

"James?" He said looking at me. I was sitting against the cabinet, not really remembering how I got in that position. More or less likely trying to rip off my socks. The floor was oddly cold to my bottom which made me shift in uncomfortable.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" He asked staring at my predicament.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Well get up off the floor, Robin's a little. . . interested in seeing you." I felt myself chock.

"Uh. . . what?"

"He has been sitting down there wondering what you're up to."

"Oh."

"Well let's get going." Um. . . no. I think I'm good where I'm at.

"Um, I'm suddenly not hungry." I felt him turn a little stiff.

"Your under weight."

"So?"

"So you are going to eat, get off the floor."

"I said I wasn't hungry." I knew I said that completely disrespectful, and I knew when Bruce leaned down and grabbed me by my bicep- again that I was in trouble. He hoisted me up and flung me over the sink. I didn't have time to react or even try to counter it. I felt five sharp smacks land on my bottom. I didn't know why but when he flipped me around to face him, the tears broke. I tried whipping them away, but they just kept coming. He stared at me for moment longer.

"James, I will not tolerate that tone, or disrespect." He paused. "Do you understand me?" No! Ok maybe. . . fine it was a little disrespectful.

"Yes."

"Very well." He let go off my shoulders and straightened my shirt. "It seems we will be needing to go over the rules later, I'm positive Robin's about to lose patience and I hardily doubt he wants to eat on a sore behind. . . James? What is it?"

"I don't understand why I am so emotional!" I mumbled. Scraping tears away, however he go what I had said.

"It the medicine withdraws, you will calm down after a day or two." Yeah fucking right.

"If you say so." The sting was still there just like a fading heartbeat. . .

"Are you ready then?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok well, let's go eat."

_AN/ Well. . . I hope it wasn't too terrible, agian I tried for a longer chapter. :) Any ideas for the next? Do you think Robin and James should get along or not?  
_


	5. Disappointment

**Warning. Spanking in this chapter. **

My knees were shaking as we made our way down the stairs. Bruce kept a hand on the middle of my back, as if telling me that hand could become dangerous. I heard Robin voice coming from within the dining room.

"What is taking him so long, Alfred?" Alfred? Who the fuck is Alfred? I looked up and Bruce caught my confusion.

"Uh, 'butler' my mentor." He whispered.

"I do not know what is taking Master Wayne so long." Alfred's voice answered.

"I bet it is that it's that stupid-" Bruce entered the room, with me close behind. Robin's face flew to a frown. I could no longer mover. Robin's face had been scared over on his right side; he had a scar that came from his eyebrow down to his chin. I could see his arms that rested on the table where also damaged. There were puncture wounds and even more scares.

"Robin? Would you care to share that with me?" Bruce insisted.

"No, Bruce. I'm Sorry." He said straighten in his chair. I watched Bruce give Robin a glare.

"Good because standing and eating is not something you have been good at doing in the past." I watched as Robin's face blew red ducking his head he found his food inserting.

"Go sit." Bruce decided. I followed him to his seat, which was at the front of the table. I was to his left and Robin to his right.

It was a quite affair. Nobody really did talk much, just stared at one another taking bites here and there.

"So what do we have planned today, Bruce? Can we go out, I'd like to-" I could see that Robin was craving attention, yet Bruce seemed annoyed with him.

"No, Robin for the hundredth time, you have to study. I let you play all week." Robin's face dropped.

"It's summer! Bruce, come on. . . I already have to go to school soon, and I've been good." Robin's whimper made me feel a little sorry, but Bruce, being Bruce resisted.

"Yes, you have been good, but if you want to continue to be _naughty _I will have to take action." Robin slumped in his chair. He only looked about twelve; in fact I was sure of it.

"Do not test me Robin, not tonight." Bruce decided. Robin still 'tested' his luck even with a warning.

"I am not, _testing _you, Bruce. I am only _asking_. That's two different things." I had to wince as I heard Robin's rude words. Bruce slowly put his fork down and took in a deep breath.

"Go to your room, Robin."

"You cannot send me to my room! I haven't done a thing!" I really didn't see Bruce get up and bend Robin against the table but I did hear it as Bruce struck Robin with a snap of his wrist.

"Ow! Bruce! Stop it!" Robin wiggled underneath Bruce's hold. Bruce ignored Robin's cry as he smacked down another on Robin's backside.

"Bruuuce!" Robin tried to kick Bruce to make him stop. Bruce's face became a storm of anger as he then tugged down Robin's pants and underwear bearing Robin's small pink bottom. The spanks came down harder and echoed more sound through out the room. I flinched with every spanking. Robin hissed as Bruce reached twelve spankings.

"Bruce! Please!" He sobbed.

"Are you going to stop acting rude?" Bruce asked still continuing his spanking.

"I didn't do anything!" Robin blurted. I could see he was trying to control his tears much as I have tried. Bruce only seemed to acknowledge the answer as he began to spank Robin's sit spots, over and over again.

"Ok!" Robin's tears began to spill over. "I'm sorry! I'll stop acting rude!"

"Good." Bruce gave once last heart filled smack, adding to the reddened bottom. Bruce slipped back up Robin's pants and boxes. Robin just stood there crying his heart out. Bruce the pulled Robin's chair back out and dropped Robin into the wooden chair. Robin let a few more tears fall.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"You are forgiven, but we will talk about this later." Bruce said giving him another stern look.

I was finishing up as Bruce got up and left the room to grab a call. The room went dead silent. I jumped a little as I looked up finding Robin's eyes staring at me. I felt also a little annoyed.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's your problem?" Robin said taking another bite into his food.

"I don't have a problem." I snapped back again. "You are the one with a problem."

"I am not!" He yelled.

"Yes you are!" Why was I fighting with some little kid anyways? He didn't know what he was talking about. I was 15 here, I was the eldest. I watched as his eyes became moistened.

"Shut up." He screamed. "You are just a stupid loser that Batman decided to take home."

"And what does that make you? The stupid brat with an attitude problem?" Of course Alfred walked into the room as the words left my mouth.

"Master James! You will not speak to Robin that way!" He demanded.

"And what if I do-old man? Are you going to chase after me with your crooked cane?" I caught Robin's face drain and his body slowly sit down in the chair. I turned my attention back to the old geezer. His eyes where narrowed as he stared at me. Don't look at me that way.

"Master James, I would watch what comes out of your mouth or you may not like the position you will be in." It took me a minute to understand what he was talking about, but then I saw his grip on his wooden cane. I tried not to show the fear that was building on the inside but was what I supposed to do? I have never apologized. Why start now?

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll blister your behind with my old man cane, or have Master Bruce have a go." I jumped at his dark tone.

"That! That-that's child abuse!" I screamed terrified. Robin had sinker into the back of his chair. It wasn't helping. He must have had a lick of Alfred's cane other wise he wouldn't be so terrified would he?

"No, it's called discipline, and well deserving considering who it would be dealt to." Considering whom it was dealt to! He sounded just like the officers that always tried to arrest me and put me in prison. I felt tears jumping from my eyes.

"No! I am not deserving of-of a thrashing. . ." My voice unfortunately squeaked on the last word. I saw a small smile creped onto Alfred's face.

"Then I'll give you a choice you can sit yourself down, and wait for Bruce to deal with you, which will probably end in tanning your behind, or you may have a 'thrashing' as you would call it." I felt tears began to fall how could he that to me! How? It isn't fair! I wasn't going to just-just _pick _my p-punishment!

"I-I no Alfred please, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to say hose things." Please just don't let me pick my own punishment.

"But you did."

"I know, I know I did. Just please I can't-can't do it." What I meant was I couldn't say I was sorry, but Alfred took it into a different perspective.

"Then let me chose for you Master James." He said walking towards me.

"No! Ok, Ok I'll- I'll. . . let Bruce. . ." Alfred stop mid stride.

"You will let Bruce what?" He questioned.

"I-I'll let him. . . _discipline_ me." The words felt like dirt grinding against my tongue. I saw a smile fall upon Alfred.

"Very good choice Master James." He said before looking at Robin. "Come along. James, sit down I'll have Bruce get you in a moment." I plopped down feeling screwed and angry. Robin gave me what seemed to be a sad gesture, but forget it Robin It's too late. I don't need your pity now.

I waited a long tome before I heard low voices talking in the other room, I was sure it was Alfred and Bruce. After about ten minutes, Bruce came in to fetch me. He looked torn between angry and sad. . . then I knew what to call the emotion on his face, I've seen it too many times on my 'father's face."

It was disappointment.

_A/N I actually had this one longer, but I wanted a little cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews? :)_


	6. Change of Heart

I thought about running from the house again, but there were two problems with that. I still didn't know where the front door was in this giant maze, that and I had a good chance of running into the old hag. Personally, one against three wouldn't seem that bad, but with Bruce standing not to far from me made it seem more like 1 against 100. I took a breath and felt my eyes set on Bruce. He was still standing in the same place which he came in. Disappointment was still written on his face.

I thought about saying something but I figured whatever I said would just sound dumb. I mean what was there to say? Of course there was sorry, but really that wasn't likely. Not for me. When I looked up again I felt a little guilty. I knew I had to say something, if not anything.

"I know I was wrong ok?" I felt myself saying. I watched as Bruce arched an eyebrow.

I blew out a breath. This was pointless. Bruce was just a hard-ass, and his 'mentor' was a stiff prick. This house was full of stupid people who over use their authority. Just like prison.

"Please, just say something and stop staring at me." I said slumping in my chair. This was fucked up. He tortured me on purposed.

"You may explain to me what happened." I felt a little better at that. I got the man beast to speak.

"You mean Alfred didn't tell you?"

"He did." Bruce said looking bored already.

"Then why would you-"

"I want to hear _your _side of the story." Bruce said looking directly at me. I thought it over and the recalled what had happened earlier.

"Robin was-"

"Dick." I shot a look at Bruce. "It's his name." I help back my laughter, who would want that as a name?

"Alright, _Dick _got on my nerves." The words felt lame against my ears.

"So you decided it would be wise to insult him." Bruce questioned.

"No. That's not even what happened; he told me. . . that you took in some loser kid." I felt myself getting lost towards the end. So what if it was true? What if there was no reason for me being here?

"He said that? And how did you respond?"

"I just told him. . . Bruce I didn't mean to you have to understand, I just didn't think."

"And how will you solve that problem."

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Maybe I should help you think?" I understood what he was talking about, and no, I wasn't going to get another spanking. Not tonight.

"No, I. . . what do you want from me Bruce?!" I felt tears coming from my eyes. "You and your stupid Butler are the strictest people alive!" I took in a breath of air. "I know I wasn't supposed to snap at the kid, I just didn't think and then your 'butler' comes in and just starts yelling at me!" I felt my chest heaving. I didn't understand this mess. Bruce was probably just toying with my emotions again.

"James, calm down. I know that Dick played a part in this as well." He took in a breath. "And I know Alfred can be a little. . . harsh at times, but he is not that bad once you get to know him." I started drying the tears off my face. He would never change.

"It's just not fair."

"Nothing is fair James. I know that you aren't used to being with people, and that this is hard for you." He paused becoming more serous. "That's why I haven't taken you over my knee yet." That's not fair! I'm 15! This is stupid 15 year old do not get, smackings. I felt my eyes moisten again.

"You disappointed me." Bruce's voice drain in. That's when I lost it. I knew I was a disappointment. There was no reason to rub it in! "James?" I continued to cry anyways not paying attention to what Bruce had to say.

"James, its ok, I am not mad at you anymore." His voice was soft, soft as I had ever heard it before. When I felt his arms wrap around me, I flinched. I started to shake not knowing what was what anymore, Bruce was never nice. He never would be. Yet the arms felt warm and I felt myself fall into his chest. After awhile I settled down. Really, I was too old for this. I turned my head to the side I could hear his strong heartbeat in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I heard his heartbeat stop for a moment and his breathing cease as well. I was about to look up to see if maybe my one apology I ever made had killed him.

"I understand, and you are forgiven." He was still kneeling against the floor next to my chair as he pulled away from me, taking back the old Bruce stance.

"You will however apologize to Dick, and Alfred." You should have stopped at Alfred Bruce, because I don't think I can even look at your old man.

"I will." I promised, I will apologize to Dick, Alfred can suck air. "Bruce?" Bruce had his arms at his sides now more welcoming then when he first came in.

"I. . . I know I did something wrong. And I know that I will think next time, I will." I watched his face closely. "But please give me a second chance to show that I'm not that bad. . . I will try to be n-nice to Dick."

"What are you saying?" Bruce asked.

"Please don't. . . spank me." I said almost chocking on the bitter words. I watched as his forehead creased. His brain thinking, hard.

"James. . ."

"Bruce! Please, I mean it I will think next time, I will try harder, and I will apologize to Dick." His face creased again. You are so going to have wrinkles.

"And Alfred?" His eyebrows went up. Alfred?! No!

"Yes." What wait?

"Very well." I watched carefully as he rose and crossed his arms again. "You better because if you don't you will be very sorry."

I nodded as he motioned for me to follow. I walked up the stairs to where Dick's room was. I already had a bad feeling about this. I looked at Bruce who nodded for me to go ahead, and so I knocked. After a moment the door opened and Dick was standing two inches below me.

"What do you want?" I could tell from his tone that he didn't know that Bruce was standing nearby.

"I just came, to say. . . that I'm s-sorry." His face scrunched up as if in discuss.

"Look, James is it? Fine as I was saying, I felt bad for getting you in trouble today but I don't care if you're older than me by three years, I don't like you. I do not accept your apology." I didn't know he slammed the door in my face until after I felt the blood running down from my nose. Bruce was at my side within seconds, helping me with my bloody nose.

"Dick!" Bruce yelled. "I will be back to deal with you! Do you understand me?" I heard Dick on the other side of the door-locking it. Brice then ushered me into the bathroom where he helped clean up my nose.

"He broke it." Bruce told me.

"I figured." I said as Bruce starting out my nose. It was painful but eventually Bruce had it back in place before placing a white band-aid across it.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Um, don't get mad at Dick. I would have slammed the door in my face too." I said looked down. Bruce grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"I told him before you woke up this morning that he was to behave and if he chose not to; I would spank him there and then, with or without an audience. I even gave him the chose to go to his room at lunch but he decided to test me."

"I know, but he just doesn't like me. It's ok." I defended him.

"No, it's not ok, you do not deserve this. Now I am going to go have a word with Dick, you may go find Alfred." I nodded my head and he began to walk out from the room.

"Bruce?" I called.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Thanks." He nodded his head before leaving to have a 'word' with Dick. I slumped against the closed toilet. I guess I had to find Alfred now.

It didn't take long for me to map out the house, I found out where the front door was and where the other rooms where.

I had gone into another hall way where it was mostly empty, I walked past three closed door spaced out in the hallway. I would have to ask what was in those rooms later. I almost jumped out of my clothes when I heard footsteps behind me.

"James?"

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They were very helpful. I will also tried to make James age more clear. I thought I put it in, but I guess I was wrong, sorry about that. I plan on making James and Bruce get along better, I'm just finding a way to make that all happen. :) _

_(Thank you, Latin Girl Writter for Robin's real name.)_


	7. Not Expected

My heart was beating at an un-rhythmic beat. I turned to find Alfred standing not even two feet away. He had a look of confusion smacked on his face. I felt my throat grow horse and I could swallow anymore.

"Master James? What are you doing here?" He asked before I could even spit a word.

"Nothing." I changed my words. "I mean, not nothing really. I just was looking around was all."

"Does Bruce know where you are?" Does he know where you are Alfred?

"Not at the moment." I shook my head. "I mean he knows what I'm doing."

"And what is it exactly that you are doing?" Jerk. What's it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm fucking walking around the house trying to find your ass.

"I was looking. . ." I could find myself to complete the answer. What was I doing, really? I mean, sure I was up here _looking_ but looking for what? For you to accept my apology? Or looking to get slammed in the face again. I grimaced at that thought. The band-aid pulled at my nose making me wince.

"And what did you do to your nose?" He came closer and I fought the urge to back away. He lifted a hand to my face touching my nose carefully.

"Is this broken?" Nah, it's just smashed into my face. Stupid question. "How did you do this?" I walked into a wall, no fell flat on my face while not looking.

"I had and door slam into my face." I said plain.

"A door?"

"Slam into my face." Alfred my god, an apple, falls off a tree. Shall I repeat?

"Who?" Who?! Who do you think?!

"Dick." Literally. . .

"Richard? It's hard to believe. . . he doesn't act out that much anymore." Well he does.

"He did ten minutes ago." Alfred stared at me for quite a long time, maybe I was just some burden that he was trying so hard to get out of this house. I wasn't leaving Alfred, not yet. I didn't really want to be a burden, but I never really felt like this before. I never cared. Not since my father. Sometimes I think it would have been so much easier for me to have lived without him all together. He screwed up my life so much, that I can't even make up for what I lost. Nobody could make up for what I lost.

I tried not to fidget much as Alfred looked at me top to bottom. It made me uncomfortable, and a little shy. Eventually his eyes caught my face again.

"Are you lying to me James?" Does it look like I'm lying to you? That's what I like to do in my spare time. I like to slam doors in my face hoping my nose will brake. What kind of question is that?

"No."

"Then what is it you are doing up here with a broken nose?" I didn't know what to say. Was he really always going to think that I was some terrible kid that never did anything right? Or was there a reason that he cared why I was up here?

"I was looking for you." Even though I told him what I was doing he didn't seem surprised at the least. "Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"I just thought that you would be surprised." I felt my eyebrows smash together. This was ridiculous. I felt like I was on a game show trying to figure out a puzzle.

"It's not very surprising, Master James, seeing as these are my rooms." I looked around. Thinking about what could be behind those doors; his bedroom, study and bathroom.

"Oh. Sorry." I was sure he probably didn't want me anywhere near his rooms. I mean I was the kid that just came into this house; he probably thought I'd just be more work. I didn't notice that he hadn't answered me until I looked back up. His lips were creased together, making a straight line. I thought about what I had said.

"Oh. . ." I whispered. "Um, that's why I am here. I am here to apology's to you. I was rude to you earlier today and I was wrong, and I'm sorry that I just walked into your hallway." I added.

"It's alright Master James." He seemed a little out of it. Maybe he took drugs. "I accept your apology." I stood there for a moment dumb founded. Did he really just accept? That was. . . unexpected.

"I. . . you do?" I was so confused. He was an ass. A little stuck up old man, what was with this house? I feel like I'm going crazy.

"Yes." He straightened himself. " . . .If you ever need me just come on down to my rooms, Master James."

"Please don't call me Master James. It's just James."

"If you wish." I nodded my head. "Alright then James, where is Bruce?" He acted like nothing ever happened. How could you do that? Maybe it just comes with age. . .

"I think he went to speak to Dick."

"Ah, I see. Well, we can go wait if you like."

It was a little awkward at first, just me and Alfred but after a while, I got into the hang of things and he really wasn't that bad. I mean sure, he is an old guy but he has a lot of stories to tell me. There was a lot about Bruce at my age, which I found really funny. He was a big trouble maker from the way Alfred told it. I just could not see Bruce being like that. He is so, formal. Boring, but I guess that is what happens when you become 'Batman.' Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be the 'hero' of the city. Would it really be any different? Or would it be like it is now?

"James?"

"Huh?" I said turning my attention back at him.

"What is it your thinking?"

"Nothing, Alfred. I guess I'm just tired." It was quite for a while longer as I sat in the big comfy chair.

"James do you mind if I ask you something? You do not have to answer if you wish."

"Shoot." I was a little bit interested in what he wanted to know.

"I know you do not like your father, would you like to tell me why?" I sat there for a while staring off into space. I remembered my father very well. He looked like me but he was much bigger, with onyx eyes and paler skin. The thing I remember about him most was him never being home, I remember him coming home drunk and his screaming at my mother. There wasn't a lot that I could think of really just enough to make me wish I never knew him.

There was one thing however that I could never forget.

"He killed my mother." I watched as Alfred face became soft. I knew mine looked aggressive, but I couldn't help it. The thought of my mother made me want to cry. I thought for a while longer remembering the light brown hair and soft blue eyes. She was long, tall and beautiful. Like my sister. . . who was also gone. "Asia. . ." I said choking on my tears. "Never made it either."

"Who is Asia?" He asked in a whisper. I remembered the mix of my sister, she looked my like my father too. She was pale, and had his dark black eyes, with my mother's silky hair.

"My sister." I answered getting lost in the past. I remember the day that they were taken from me, my father holding me back as he. . .

There gone now.

And nothing will ever change that.

"I am sorry James."

"Don't mention it. It's not your fault there gone." I pulled my knees to my face having the images still fresh and raw in my mind.

"James? You know that I knew your mother right?" I looked up, but how? I don't remember Alfred? Is that how Bruce met my father? There where so many questions swirling in my head.

"She worked at the bank, and I went to see her every other week making my deposits, she was a nice women, and I remember when she was getting married to you father. I never saw her after that. She told me when it was and said that I should go, but I never really got to. Bruce would have never forgiven me if I did."

"I don't understand why?"

"Bruce knew your father growing up when he was 12 your father was much older and picked on him, I remember Bruce coming come with broken bones, bloody noses, and black eyes."

"Sounds like him." I raged.

"I never did get to meet your father but from what Bruce told me, he sounded like a bitter man."

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"How did Bruce know my real name?" I couldn't piece things together. "How did my father led Bruce to me?"

"James, do you know what your father's nickname was at school?" I shook my head not understanding.

"It was the same as yours." I felt my eyes bulge.

"No, that, that doesn't even make any since? How could he have my nickname?"

"Untraceable? Think about it James, his wits are in you, in your blood." That made me sick. I wanted to throw up. I wouldn't believe that, his wits? No. Not true.

"You are not making since."

"Your father also never got caught. The schools had no records of him; in fact nobody knew anything about him at all." I felt shell shocked. So where my records missing because my father made them go missing? Was all of this done on purpose? Was I made into becoming what I became? No, I became what I am because I wanted to. . . right?

"I can't-I can not believe that."

"It is true, I promise you."

"No, I can't believe I was so stupid as to miss it."

After about an hour Bruce and Dick came down stairs. Dicks face was a little red and his eyes where puffy. I'm sure Bruce 'talked' him into coming down.

"Do you have something you wish to say?" Bruce asked Dick, Dick looked disgusted at that but he decided to come over to me anyways.

"Sorry for being a brat and breaking you nose." He only said it half heartedly. It was more like 'I'm sorry I have to say this, I wish Bruce wasn't making me.' Bruce gave me a nod telling me to go ahead and accept the fake apology.

"I accept." That's all I planned on saying. He got one part right, he was a brat. He glared at me before taking a seat by Alfred on the other side of the room. Bruce remained standing where he was before he started up again.

"We now that, that is taking care of I have some news for you boys." I looked up interested even though Dick looked like he was going to yell.

Bruce flashed a bright smile. "I am hoisting a party this Thursday night and you guys will be accompanying me."

_A/N I guess long chapters aren't my thing. Reviews would be amazing :)_


	8. Parties Suck

_A/N sorry this took to so long to get out I was gone over the weekend and my mom is undergoing surgery soon, however I hope this is a good chapter. :) _

Of course my first thoughts to having a party was no, but I didn't want to push it in one night, and apparently Dick didn't want to either. We had both exchanged a glance at each other before we listened to the boring party that Bruce was hoisting. Really, it shouldn't be considered a party with lame music and boring conversations.

The night came too quickly for my taste. Clothes were set out for me and Dick, they had to be the dorkest clothes in Gothem, but I decided to 'please' Alfred-as he put it. We had our hair slicked back, we looked absolutely ridiculous. Bruce said that we looked like charming young men, of course me and Dick took one look at ourselves in the mirror and decided other wise.

"We look stupid." Dick complained.

"Completely." I agreed.

"Why does he do this to us?"

"He probably does it for his amusement." Why else?

"He always told me that we would look proper, but I agree with you." He made a disgusted look in the mirror. "But just this once." I had to chuckle because I didn't like that we had the same thought going through our head.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. Yes, I am thinking just that. . .

"Yes. . . but how?"

"I don't know. . ." I sighed at his response.

"We can't really get away with anything without him knowing."

"And tanning our behinds." Dick added. And he was right, really Bruce needs to let up a bit, were guys for gods sake.

"Who else is coming?" I hoped we were just the only kids so we wouldn't be seen by anybody important.

"Nobody really." He mused. He fixed his tie and turned to this side. "Oh, well there is this old hag that fascinates over him. It makes me sick." Dicks face looked like he smelled something foul and I couldn't help but mimic him.

"That sucks." I let myself slide away from the mirror and to the bathroom seat.

"Yeah, and there is more, there are a ton of people who sit around gawking at him." He pitched his voice to sound like a girl. "Oh Bruce! How strong you look! My aren't you looking swell!" He made a chocking nose. "Makes me sick." He repeated.

"Ugh. There probably doing it for the money." I said. Dick shrugged.

"You are probably right." We both looked at each other chewing out the new information.

"When do you think it starts?" I asked. Dick looked at his watch.

"Five minutes or so?" I nodded.

"Then we should probably get down there."

"Fine, after you melon head." I opened the bathroom door.

"Sure thing, don't get you high waters in a knot." I answered back. I grinned a playful smile and took off down the hall.

"Hey!" Dick said and started chasing after me, we were both laughing as we ran past Alfred who was straitening up some of the dinning utensils.

"Careful." He warned.

We didn't really listening to him as we kept running, which was a little mistake. I wasn't really watching were I was going, I was seeing how close Dick was getting to me. One minute I was running the next I felt Dick run into me. I was sandwiched in-between Dick. . . and Bruce. I backed up a little making Dick trip, which I followed down.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

"Nothing, we were just messing around." I said getting off the floor and lending a hand for Dick. Bruce raised an eyebrow. I'm not sure if it was because of my response or my helping hand.

"I can see that."

"Sorry Bruce, will not happen again." Dick piped in.

"Very well, but there will be no funny business tonight, or else is that understood?" Yeah the or else is very much understood.

"Yes, Bruce." We both automatically said in a board tone.

"Ok, well the guest should be arriving soon." He smiled grabbing us he ran his figures through our hair. We laughed in response. "Now stay out of trouble." He said more seriously.

"Sure Bruce." I answered. The door knocked and within an hour the house was jam packed with people. Bruce was utterly boring thought out the hole night and I watched as women mooched themselves over him, gawking as Dick said. He was right it did make me sick.

"Gross." I grimaced.

We watched as Alfred made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea." I smiled inwardly as I watched Bruce from aside he was paying to much attention the the three ladies around him. The DJ both was unoccupied. Dick caught my sight.

"Are you thinking. . ."

"Yes."

"Don't you think that its going to be obvious?" Dick asked.

"You worry to much." I commented.

"You don't know Bruce."

"Aw come on." I smiled. "What you can't play with the big boys?"

"Yes I can!" Dick said with big eyes.

"Well. I dunno. I mean, it doesn't seem like you can _handle _it." I knew I was winning.

"Ok, fine, but I go down you are coming with me."

"You already know I would, you took me down today." Dick laughed at that.

"Got me there."

We neared the DJ both and all eyes were still on Bruce.

"So how does this work?" I whispered behind the booth.

"I thought you knew!" He snarled back.

"Well, it is your house!" I snapped back.

"It's your now too!" Dick spat.

"So, you lived here longer! Figure it out."

"Your the older one! You figure it out." I didn't notice how quite the room had gotten until I saw Bruce standing over us.

"Uh. . . hey." I said. I watched as Bruce switched off a button.

"Next time, make sure the microphone is off." He said narrowing his eyes. "We will talk about this later." After Bruce had apologized for our _naughtiness _Dick and I seated ourselves in the back of the room. Hours went by and the time just seemed to get slower.

"This is the most boring party I've ever been too." I said messing with the ice cubes in my cup.

"Agreed." Dick laughed. "I wish this night would get a little more interesting." We exchanged another glance, but before we could make thoughts into words there was a banging at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Dick said. "Nobody else should be here?" I just shrugged.

"Maybe you got your wish." I commented. We watched as Alfred went to get the door. He never checked to see who it was. . . however when the door opened. I wished he had.

My heart stopped at a pale white face and a crocked red smile appeared at the door. . . The Joker had arrived.

Parties suck.

A/N _I'd like to dedicate this to Latin Girl Writter_. _She gave me the idea of the party when she reviewed and said Bruce was a little bit of a "playboy." I say I'd have to agree. Lol. Hope this was worth the time. :) _


	9. The Joker

His smile captivated everyone in the room. The blood red, scared into a forever grin. How could you forget a face like that. . . a face of a crazy man? His smile was a crocked yellow mess. His eyes only matched perfectly with a hint of green for eye color. His hair was long nearly touching his shoulders in brown-green curls. The purple suite didn't really make him look to welcoming. Of course it was going to be The Joker of all people that would come and ruin a party, even a lame one.

I felt Dick stiffen next to me. I knew that he was still having nightmares of the night The Joker took him away. I couldn't even imagine what this was going to do to him now.

Within seconds The Joker walked into the room, silencing it.

"Bruce! Good, good how nice to see you." He looked around. Everyone took a step back. "A party? Oh, I see my invite got lost in the mail, no matter Bruce. I brought friends." The Joker stepped aside and the room was invaded by masked clowns. The women shrieked recognizing his face instantaneously. The men only took a few steps back protecting their wives. Bruce stood in the front with his arms crossed looking rather livid.

I felt Dick begin to cower behind me. The Joker moved towards Bruce, who never moved an inch, the women however who once stood next to him were on the far wall.

I was right when things came right down to it, they wouldn't even stand by his side. They were in it for the money, but money wouldn't help him this time.

Bruce was alone.

"Bruce tell me. . . how have you been? It's been a while hasn't it? I believe The Batman locked me up tight, yes he did, but I'll get him back. You will see." The Joker's voice was like silk, calm and smooth, but it hissed like a snake.

Dangerous.

"How did you get out?" Bruce's voice was dark and shady as well.

"Secrets, secrets, I must never tell." The Joker looked around the room. "So where he? Where is you boy?"

I snuck a look at Dick, he scar seemed to compare to nothing next to the Joker's face.

We were standing now, Dick close behind. We watched as the masked clowns searched. Bruce's jaw clenched. I'm sure if The Joker didn't have a gun, Bruce would have killed him on the spot.

The Joker finally took his gaze off of Bruce, scanning the room. I watched as his eyes fell upon Dick and I.

His face brightened up.

"Aw, I see you have been busy Bruce." He smiled darkly. "First, the circus clown, and now this…" He pointed a gloved finger at me. "The dirty little scum bag off the streets."

I watched as the crowd turned to look at me; like they never noticed who I was until now. There were a few gasps here and there, I guess they never recognized me with my dork suite on.

I growled in response his response.

"Untraceable." The Joker slithered out. "Very creative, I see."

"You don't have much room to talk, Joker." I watched his face. It looked like he had been smashed in the nose.

"I'll cut you up in a second." He threatened turning his whole body to me.

"I'd like to see you try." I undid my long button up shirt and slide it off. My white shirt lay underneath. His eyes lit up.

"A game? I must say, I enjoy games." He licked his lips a few more times.

"I bet." I messed up my hair letting fall in my eyes.

"You look much more like I remember." The Joker teased. He licked his lips again, nearing me. I turned and whispered in Dicks ear.

"Run." Dick was frozen beside me. He was breathing in shallow breaths.

"I said move, Dick." I whispered harsher.

His eyes would not even blink, I didn't have much of a chose so when Dick wouldn't move I pushed him.

"Go!" He looked at me and the approaching Joker. His eyes smashed together.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He then took off towards Bruce.

"Saving the children?" The Joker asked as he circled me. I watched Bruce from the corner of my eye. He had Dick in his arms watching us.

"Why not, afraid a I might beat you?" The Joker licked his lips in my ear.

"Do you want to know. . . how I got these scars?" I stood still.

"because..." He pulled out a long blade, bringing it to my face. "I rather show you, if you like." The blade was cold as ice.

I watched Bruce try to come forward. "You move another inch, Bruce and I'll shoot you're new. . . what is he? Your son?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not anyone's son." I answered. I never got to see Bruce's reaction. The Joker seemed interested at this information. "I never will or ever had a father."

"Aw, but you did." The Joker smiled. "Do you know what my father did to me?" I felt the blade crossing over my cheek. "He sliced me, his own flesh and blood." I swallowed. "You remind me much of what I was like when he was killing my mother, he was drunk of course, and he looked at me." He licked his lips and whispered from behind me.

"Why so serous?!" The Joker thundered. I felt the blade crop into my cheek, it wasn't very deep and he didn't get to far before I bounded back.

"Then don't call him your father." I said through clenched teeth. The Joker placed his hands on my shoulders. I tried to shrug them off, but they weren't going anywhere.

"It's doesn't matter, because he is dead." He cackled loudly before speaking up.

"Alright Bruce my good friend! It seems, I will be borrowing your new. . . son." The Joker pulled me into a choke hold. I thrashed in his arms but the knife to my neck persuaded me other wise.

"Let him go." Bruce commanded. The Joker laughed again.

"No." He laughed aloud. "Clowns! Masks ready!?" I watched as the clowns switched a button on the masks. The Joker laughed again. I watched as he tossed a green ball into the crowd. It exploded into a green fog, people fell to the floor. I watched as Bruce and Dick started to run, but I never got to see if they made it.

I inhaled the gas and was left hearing The Joker laughing as I hit compete darkness.

_A/N I hope that was a good chapter, thank you for the reviews! They were an amazing boost that I needed. :) _


	10. Never Know

I guess death is one of those things that happens everyday, every hour, minute. . . it something that people dread. Something you wouldn't want under normal circumstances. However, when in the hands of The Joker.

Rules change.

Your thoughts become more intense, and the way you looked at something, changes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke to hell.

My body felt as though it was undergoing an inferno. Like I was lazy dropped into acid, and I could do nothing as my body soaked it in, as my skin was ate away. . .

I came across no such luck.

As I reached conscious my body was intact still, and my heart was the only thing pressing on. My breathing had seemed to stop somewhere in the darkness. No-No there I go, I took in a breath. I was in what seemed to be a cell of some sort. It was white all around and of course it had a window that was painted black. Which I'm sure whoever was standing on the other side of the wall, was more or less likely watching me.

The lights flickered on.

I knew before he even reviled himself that I was not home any longer. My current events before I passed out subdued my mind.

Bruce was gone.

Dick was gone.

And so be it, Alfred was gone as-well.

I was alone in a room. No where to go. Nothing to do.

That's when the tiny door opened and I had a flash back of the hospital, this seemed if not exact, but a replica of the room I had once stayed in.

The man who appeared through the door way not only made my skin crawl-but made me want to die.

The Joker, now dressed as a doctor had entered the room.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise." I coughed.

"You do realize that inhaling that gas was on the stupid side, Untraceable." The Joker said, almost sub-human.

"I thought that maybe it was just a little fog for our great escape." I sarcastically added.

"How wonderful. Well your little mistake, almost cost you your life." I frowned. Something-everything was off. So that was were this burning pain was coming from.

I had to be dreaming.

His clothes were the only thing recognizable. His hair was even a chocolate brown instead of puke green.

"What the hell did you do to the Joker." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I'm him, you idiot." His eyes narrowed.

"I bet you are." Sarcasm must have been in the gas.

"No, because if you were, and your not-I'd be dead . Plus, _your_ hair actually looks clean." I watched his jaw clench the same way I've seen Bruce do it.

"I.Took.A.Shower." He breathed out.

"And what? Was that the first you took in months?" I didn't have time to react as his blade found my throat.

"I do not have time for this! I will slice you up! Do you hear me! Hey, do not roll you eyes-I thought Bruce could handle his _children._"

"He does, but I am not his child." I said looking up. "Do you mind? That blade is cold."

The Joker turned his head to the side. "Shut up." He said as he removed the blade. "Even Dick wasn't this annoying." He mumbled.

"You haven't had to live with him." I snarled.

"I wish Bruce would beat you." The Joker said as he fell into a chair rubbing his temples.

"Why? so I could turn out like you?"

"You annoying little brat!" he paused.

I didn't like the smile that arose on his face. The way the red paint smeared across his yellow teeth.

"You and I? You and I are more alike then you know." I felt my stomach flip.

"Not at all." I said crossly.

"Would you like to play a game?" The Joker asked.

"No, does it look like I want to play a game."

"Where playing anyway."

"Then why do you ask-"

"Shut up!" The Joker snapped. He finally relaxed in his chair. "Ok, bird brain. You and I, we are criminals."

"That doesn't mean a thing."

"We both steal."

"I barley steal and plus_ I _steal for different reasons."

"**Stealing** all the same." I watched his smile grow.

"And our fathers." I clenched my teeth together, grinding them apart. If he was asking for a bloody nose he was getting close.

"Don't talk about him."

"They never cared. Really, I have nothing against you. I'm just saying how much they despised us."

"No."

"The hate, the way they would come home drunk."

"No!"

"The disappointment in there eyes after everything you do."

"Shut up, Joker!" He ripped a loud cackle.

"You know it's true!"

"No! It's not." It wasn't was it? Me and the Joker? The Joker and I? It couldn't be. . . I was nothing like him. I would never be like him.

"Is that why you went to Bruce? To show that _you _could be loved?" He laughed crazily. "Please. To him your just another kid. . . you know he doesn't care either. He just looks good taking in little helpless children."

"No! You know nothing about Bruce! He wouldn't do that."

"Is that right?" His smile left his face. "I have an offer to make, you come along with me. Together we can destroy our problem." His smile flared, as he licked his lips. "The Batman."

"Your crazy."

"No, no I'm not." He added shaking his head.

"Yes you are, you are absolutely insane."

"Do you want me to kill you!?" He jumped from his chair. If The Joker could frown that would have been it.

"Not yet. Then how will you find Batman?" I still needed to try to stay alive. If Batman was coming, I would try to make it. He settled down but did not sit back in the chair.

"Fine. I bet that Bruce will pay a ransom." He smiled. "Don't you think?" To be completely honest. . . I wasn't sure. I mean, I thought Bruce cared about me, but I don't think that he really cared all that much. . . did he?

"I don't think so." I nearly whispered.

"Oh, of course he wouldn't now would he? I mean you are just another child he took in, but Batman, he on the other hand. Has to come running to save you." I watched him look at his blade.

"Maybe a note to him. . . will do the trick." The Joker laughed. "Written in your blood." I felt my eyes budge.

"You think I'm kidding don't you?"

Yet I couldn't find the words to speak. He was fucking crazy, a lunatic. They should have killed him when they had the chance. He started to come closer and I nearly screamed.

"No, don't you dare think about touching me." My eyes fixed on the knife.

"Don't worry, Untraceable. It will only be a small slit."

I felt him grab for my hand and I tried to get away, but I was restrained in the bed. The blade turned into a saw as he cut open my hand. My blood dripped into and open dish. I was feeling lightheaded by the time he was done squeezing my blood out.

I looked down at my hand to find that he had cut open my palm. He had then tied a very tight cloth around it to help it stop bleeding.

He didn't take long to leave my room and start he letter to Bruce, well technically Batman.

At the thought of his name, I felt my eyes water.

After Batman showed I would be no use to The Joker.

If he showed at all. . . maybe I was just another criminal to him. Maybe I was paying my price. . .

He would probably kill me before that anyways. Something in me gave. My heart was racing and my chest hurt, like I was going to explode. That's when I began to cry.

I felt like I was dying on the inside.

_A/N I really wanted to post this one along with the other one, but I wanted a cliff hanger, plus some of you might have wanted to catch up. Thanks again the reviews were absolutely amazing! :) _


	11. Where is he?

I waited in the darkness of the room for too long. The tears had already dried up now, leaving my face streaked. I didn't bother to move. It was pointless. I just thought that Bruce would come for me . . . but I was wrong.

I waited, and waited.

I wasn't sure how long it was, but it was long enough. If he wasn't going to come for me, then I would find a way out myself.

I was Untraceable for god's sake.

But how? The way The Joker had set things up, it made it almost impossible. The restraints were made out of splintering metal. If I moved them too much, they would cut into me.

I had to try.

The restraints did cut into my skin making blood leak from my wrist. This was impossible. The Joker knew who I was. He knew that I was smart. He wasn't going to let me get away, not until Batman showed up.

But Batman wasn't coming.

The Joker would realize that soon enough, and then what? I was dead.

For hours I tried to release myself, cutting at my wrist, torso and ankles. The restraints had actually punctured a hole through my shirt, ripping through my soft skin underneath.

I finally gave up in a messy sweat. I don't know why I cared. The Joker was right. Bruce took in kids for his publicity.

I thought that maybe The Joker was just trying to get into my head . . . but the longer I waited the more and more it seemed he was right.

I wonder if these thoughts had went through Dicks mind when he was captured?

I didn't even get a chance to think about it, the door swung open with a wild crack, knocking a hole in the wall.

I flinched as it reminded me too much of what my father would do when he came home.

Still my heart leaped for a second. Batman? Did he really come for me? Had he really wanted me back?

It took me a second to realize that it wasn't him.

It was the Joker.

"Where is he!?" I demanded. I felt betrayed, and annoyed that The Joker would give me false hope. Hope that Batman would come for me. Yet The Joker gave me a puzzled look.

"Where is who?" He said flipping on the lights.

"Batman!" I snarled. The Joker narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know! If I knew, then what would be the point of keeping you!?" He paused. "Idiot! What have you done to yourself!?" He said closing the distance between us.

I hadn't noticed it yet, but when I did, I felt like I was going to faint. Blood was smeared all over the place.

My blood.

The Joker inspected the wounds left from me trying to escape.

"You should be called The Idiot." He breathed.

"Well, you should be called insane."

"I already am!" he snapped. Well that much was obvious. . . He stared to yank away at the restraints. I hissed as one pulled out of my skin.

"What are you doing!" I screamed.

"You made a mess! I can't have you dead yet!" He said angrily.

"It's not my fault you tied them too tight!" He was a fucking idiot.

"You're the one who tried to get lose!" He said smacking my hands away as he untied my ankles.

"Well he isn't coming!" The tears came before I could think to stop them. It was true! The Joker was right.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up! He is coming you stupid child!" I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"No he's not." I laughed. "You're crazy." I began to laugh uncontrollably. His crooked yellow teeth smashed together.

"I.AM.NOT.CAZY!" he screamed.

"Your right!" I laughed. "I am! Because I thought he was coming!" I laughed until hot tears rolled down my face. He stood three feet away, and through my laughs I could see his face change. If at all possible he looked confused, frustrated.

"Something is wrong with you." He said slowly. "You need help."

"I need help?" I managed through laughs. "Fine! We all need help." Personally at the moment, I felt more like The Joker, until he pulled out a gun.

I stopped laughing.

Then it hit me. I didn't care anymore.

"Do it." I said seriously. He cocked the pistol-testing me. "I'm done anyway." I closed my eyes. Falling into the pillow behind me feeling utterly depressed. "He is never coming, Joker."

I never heard a gun shot.

My eyes fluttered open, and I caught me breath. My mouth was shot in an O. There was an uncontrollable knot in my throat. The Joker stood at the foot of my bed with his hands to his neck. At his neck were two leather hands.

"B-Batman?" I chocked.

It was really him.

The Joker's eyes had rolled into the back of his head before Batman let go. The Joker fell to the floor.

I never felt more relived.

Batman took off his mask, reviling Bruce. He quickly came to my side kneeling on the floor. I couldn't help my wrap my arms around him, smelling his scent. I began to cry as his arms found there way around my sides.

"W-What took you so long?" I cried in his chest. I felt his hand stroke through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find you. It took me seven hours to even locate the town." I heard him swallow hard. "I thought we had lost you."

I clenched my jaw together crying harder. "I'm sorry!" I mumbled into his chest. I felt him pull away looking at my face.

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't think you would come. I didn't think you cared." Bruce pulled me back into him crushing me in his embrace.

"I will always come, and I will always care about you James." I tightened my hold around him.

If I ever lost Bruce, I don't know what I'd do.

_A/N hope this was a good chapter! I tried to make them a little bit closer in this one. Still a short chapter so i'll try to to get another out soon. :) _


	12. Insanely Bored

Bruce had taken me home of course although I had fallen asleep along the way. By the time I woke, my room had already been lit from the sun. My body ached in pain. I didn't want to move at all because when I did my joints popped and pulled. For the next week I had stayed in bed. And to say in the least I was extremely irritated.

Alfred was in my room one day for lunch and already I was in a bad mood.

"Why can't I get up? This is stupid." I complained as Alfred set down a sandwich and a glass of water.

"Bruce is only caring for you, James."

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "If he cared he wouldn't treat me as a child." I was a kid anymore. I was teenager. This was treatment for five year olds. I mean who eats milk and oatmeal in the morning, sandwiches and water for lunch, and green beans and mash potatoes for dinner with more water? No offense but I like pop tarts for breakfast, pizza for lunch and something new for dinner, maybe more pizza.

"You are a child James." Not. I am not. He is absolutely insane if he thinks I'm a child.

"I am not." Alfred sighed and shook his head. I knew that he was growing tired of me as well, but who could blame me? I had so much energy and I couldn't even talk to anyone unless they came to me because I was to stay in my bed unless I needed to use the bathroom.

"James, please not today." He said quietly as if _pleading_ with me.

"Then let me get out of here for a bit." I said with bagging eyes. "Pleassse?" Alfred seemed to think about it for a moment, but of course he wouldn't cave in.

"I'm sorry, but Bruce made it clear that you were to stay in your bed. The poisons are still in your blood stream."

I hate The Joker. If he hadn't come to that party, I would be out and about right now. Speaking of which he nearly killed half the guests at out party and Dick had been inflected as well, yet he can leave his room because he had 'medical' attention sooner.

Whatever. Pick your favorites Bruce.

I'm just disappointed that The Joker still made it and is in jail. Damn. He should have fucking-

"James?" I drew my attention back to Alfred.

"What is it?" I said harshly. Alfred gave me a warning look. "Sorry." I mumbled. "What is it you said?"

"I was just saying that perhaps I could talk to Bruce about letting you come down for little breaks."

"Really?" I didn't think that Alfred would step out for me like that. It was nice. "Could you? Please? I'm so board up here." I said falling back into the bed.

"If you like I could come up more often and tell you more stories about Bruce." Alfred said shrugging his shoulders. I felt my face brighten.

"Ok!" Alfred smiled and put down some of the clothes he was folding.

"Alright, then you need to eat first." He motioned to the turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Why can't I eat while you tell me about Bruce?" I said picking up my lunch. I don't get why Alfred has to make things so difficult.

"Well, ok but you better eat all of it this time, you are still far to underweight." He scolded. Yet I nodded my head. "Which one do you want to hear?" he asked taking a seat at my desk.

"Did he ever have a girlfriend?" Alfred took on a look of surprise.

"I keep forgetting you are a little older then Dick." He smiled again shacking his head. "Bruce, had many girlfriends."

Alfred spent the next two hours telling me stories about Bruce and his little girlfriends. I found it a little amusing most of the times. It seemed like Bruce knew how to get himself into trouble. Once he was caught trying to undo one of his girl friends pants in his bedroom when he was 17. Alfred apparently took Bruce into another room and 'took care' of things. I had to smile at that. Bruce getting smacked at 17 years old, that beats my record so far.

Alfred was on a story about Bruce and his best friend when a knock on the door interrupted Alfred. I knew who it was because the person didn't bother to get an answer before he opened the door. Bruce.

"Hey, have you seen, Oh Alfred; I was looking for you." Bruce said coming into the room.

"Oh sorry Bruce, I was telling young James about you as a teen." Alfred said with a smug smile. Bruce frowned.

"Don't give him any ideas." Too late. I inwardly laughed.

"Oh, boys will be boys as you know Bruce." I liked Alfred when he was being smart. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know." Alfred got up and nudged Bruce. "Don't be a stiff, Bruce." Alfred said before walking out of the room. I held back my laughter. Bruce leaned out of my room and looked down the hallway.

"Takes one to know one!" He called. When no answer came Bruce stepped back into the room. He turned his attention back to me. I was trying to hide the grin on my face.

"What?" he asked corking an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I saw the playfulness on his face.

"You, at the moment." I countered. He came over and flopped on my bed.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." He started to tickle me and wouldn't stop.

"Bruuuce!" I said through my laughter. "Knock it off." I laughed. When I started to have trouble breathing problems he stopped. "Jerk." I said playfully. He smiled a toothy smile.

"Who's the funny one now?" He asked.

"You." I laughed. I never knew Bruce could be so normal. I liked him better like this, he almost seemed human to me.

He got up and I felt a pang of fear.

"Bruce?" I called.

"Yeah?" He said turning around with a tiny bit of alarm on his face.

"Where are you going?" I don't know what came over me but I really, really didn't want to be left alone. I had been left alone long enough, and I guess that I was craving a little bit of attention. I wanted to be around people, I wanted to be around Bruce.

"I was going to go finish up a bit of things . . . are you going to be ok?" I took a minute to think about it. I wasn't really sure if I could handle being alone in my room much longer, but I didn't want to bother Bruce.

"Yeah . . . I'll be fine." I tried not to sound disappointed but I couldn't help it. Bruce wasn't buying it either.

"James." He said making me look at him. "Are you sure?" No, no I wasn't sure because I don't even know what I want.

"I don't know." I thought it over for a second "No, go ahead, I'll be alright." Bruce seemed to hesitate for a moment closely watching me.

"James, if you want . . . you can come down stairs for a bit." I looked up.

"Yes!" I said hopping out of bed. He caught my arm before I went out the door.

"Only for a little while James, you still have a little bit of poison in you're body and the doctor said that you shouldn't be doing a lot of walking or anything exerting yourself or the poison will spread." I felt my face drop at that. I wanted to stay down stairs for the rest of the day.

"Ok." I said a little discouraged. He tussled my hair as I walked by.

"Dick's in the family room if you want to go see him." I hadn't really seen Dick at all. I think I'd only seen him twice since I came back, and both times he was towards the back of the room, and he never said much.

"Alright, I'll go find him."

It didn't take me long to spot Dick cross legged on the sofa in front of the TV. He didn't notice me come into the room. I looked at the TV and he was watching some kind of movie, yet his eyes weren't really on the TV so much, they looked rather blank.

"Dick?" I watched as his eyes ventured up to mine, once they connected his brown eyes they turned hard.

What was wrong with him?

_A/N Thanks for the reviews! My mom's surgery went well. :) I'm starting to have a bit of writers block, but I think that this story is going to be a longer one, with my short chapters lol. :) _


	13. Reasons Behind Thoughts

_I hope this is a good chapter! :)_

I knew when he looked at me with his small brown eyes that something was wrong. The way they turned solid, how he wouldn't look into mine, what was wrong with him?

"Dick?" I recalled. Yet he was still distant. He flipped off the TV and turned his face to the black screen . . . like he was infatuated with it. I saw his lips mumbled into silent words. He was trying so hard to think of what to say and so I stood in the calm and confusion of it all and waited.

"It's stupid." He half mumbled, and I knew he was lost in his own thoughts.

"What is, Dick?" He didn't even pay attention; it was like I wasn't even there.

"Always thought . . ."

"Dick-"

"But I was wrong." His face stiffened, in his harsh tone.

"You're not even making since-" I didn't understand his half assed mumbled words.

"But you." He looked at me. "You stood there and took on The Joker." He shook his head as I tried to piece together the pieces.

"Dick I don't understand what's wrong?"

"I couldn't do anything but run." He spat the words like throw up.

"Run?" Then it hit me, he was blaming himself for The Joker taking me. "Dick, it's not your fault-"

"The hell it is!" Dick screamed standing from the sofa. "I stood like a child! Cowered behind you! Like I was nothing! I can't be a hero."

"Dick." I clenched my teeth. "There are no hero's in this world." Dick's face fell. I just kept mine still. I knew that it was true, there weren't hero's here.

Dick shook his head. Not listing to me. Bruce came into the room behind me and I knew he was there before he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What is going on in here?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing." Dick replied crossing his arms.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Bruce squeezed my shoulders softly. "James?"

"It wasn't anything to worry about Bruce, Dick was just telling me about his . . . thoughts." I said crossing my arms.

Dick swayed I could tell he was feeling uneasy, he wasn't able to stand without making fists or glaring.

"Hum, maybe you should go back to your room James." Bruce suggested, yet I could tell it was much of a suggestion. I saw Dick's face change.

"What? He just got down here." I half smiled. Dick couldn't hold a bluff for shit. I also knew he couldn't stay mad at me for long. He straightened himself at his mistake. "I mean, I'm just saying."

"It's fine." I breathed. "I wasn't really interested in staying down here anyways." I shrugged myself out of Bruce's grip and turned out of the room. Bruce's face was glued to Dick's.

I heard the mummers of their whispers. I just shook my head. How could I have said that? Who says that to a child?

No hero's?

I didn't mean to crush his dreams but at least now I knew what was wrong with Dick. He wanted to be like Bruce. He wanted to be like Batman. Yet I felt annoyed. Dick just wasn't like Bruce, and no he never would be, or so I hoped.

Dick was still so innocent.

I don't mean to disrespect Bruce but Dick didn't deserve to live alone, he needed a wife, a child, a family. He needed something more then what we could ever give him.

Dick would be an amazing father, and an even better husband. If he was going to play hero, he would lose his future. I'm sure that Bruce realized this, he had to have. I mean Bruce wasn't going to let Dick be his sidekick anymore, especially since The Joker . . .

I was half way up the stairs when I heard Dick's footsteps behind me.

"James?" He called. I didn't really feel like talking to him. I was a little annoyed that I was being sent back to my room after five minutes. I was at the top of the stairs and walking through my bedroom doorway when he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry ok?" I pulled my arm away.

"For what?"

"For getting you sent to your room."

"Maybe I like my room." I watched his face fall again. I rolled my eyes at his child gestures. "Of course I like hanging out with you more."

"Really?"

"Maybe." I said shrugging my shoulders. He smiled a crooked smile. I leaned against the door frame.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I knew that there was more to his apology and annoyance. His smile vanished and his eyes shimmered in pure defiance.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Dick said stubbornly.

"What are you talking about now?" One thing after another, he was like a fucking girl! Drama all the time.

"Hero's are real. Look at policemen, what about Batman?" His smile aroused, looking smug against his pale skin.

"You mean to tell me that Batman has done no wrong? And that all the policemen haven't done anything either? Like they haven't killed before? You think that-that is what makes a hero? Never." I couldn't help myself. The words just spilled from my tongue and I couldn't stop them. "They have done the same as The Joker, they have killed people, Dick." His face stayed even as did mine.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Prove me wrong."

_A/N Sorry this took a little bit longer to get up. I wanted some people to catch up and i needed to figure out where this was going. Now I have an idea and am going to go along with it, so for now bear with me. :)_

_(Thank you for the reviews!)_


	14. Letters

_A/N At this point I ask that if you do not like CP please don't read this story or any of the others I plan to write, because it will be in my story and after this there will **not **be anymore warnings of where it is going to be. Thanks :)_

The next week went to slow, but it did pass. And with great effort I stayed out of trouble. At one point however, I thought I was going to get pulled over Bruce's knee for a smart comment, but Alfred managed to persuade him not to, and I got stuck with cleaning the house. While I was busy washing the windows Dick came along watching me for a while. After a few minutes of him staring at me, I grumbled and turned to him in annoyance.

"Dick." I punctured his name with irradiance. "What, could you possibly want now?"

"Nothing. I just came by to see what you are doing." He swayed back and forth on his heels.

"Great, now you know. See you later." I picked up the wash cloth turning back to the window.

"You don't have to be an ass James." I turned my hand into a fist, god, how much I'd like to punch him.

"I'd watch your language before Bruce finds out." I turned my attention back to my dirty window.

"Why? So I can clean windows too?" I tried to ignore him but he was such a pest.

"Go away." I began scrubbing harshly at the window. The fucking dirt wouldn't come off. For a moment I thought that maybe Dick had listened to me and left, but I was wrong, of course and the next moment I felt water splash in my face. I threw down the cloth and knocked over the bucket as I closed distance between Dick and I.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?!" I nearly screamed.

"What's your problem?" He countered and honestly I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was just so annoyed over nothing. I had so much energy from the week I stayed in bed and I didn't want to spend it washing the windows.

"I don't have a problem," I couldn't hold my tongue. "Why don't you go find the circus, freak."

"Take it back!" His face was two inches from mine. His face was red.

"No!"

"At least my father wanted me!" The words hit me hard, and I stumbled back for a moment.

"What did you just say?" I whispered. My father never wanted me, but who was he talking about. I mean I didn't ever call Bruce that but . . . what if that's what Dick was talking about? I looked back at Dick who didn't lose his poise.

"Your father never wanted you." He paused. "And neither did Bruce." For a moment I was numb. It was like I had been frozen. And before I could think straight I boiled into anger. I wasn't going to listen anymore; I wasn't going to be fooled. I tried to stay calm but as my body charged at Dick, punching him straight in the nose. Then I found my hands on his shirt throwing him into the wall.

"You shut up." I managed through clenched teeth. I never felt myself thrown back into the opposite wall I only saw Bruce standing in front of me and Alfred helping Dick's bloody nose. Bruce pulled me up from my bicep and held me at his side.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I wasn't . . ." I wasn't thinking but the look on Dick's face made me want to disappear, his eyes were budged watching me. He was holding his nose and I could see that his blue shirt was completely drenched in blood. Bruce shook me again.

"What happened?" His tone was good enough to kill. I couldn't muster the words.

"He . . . he punched me." Dick's voice was quite like he was telling himself. "He punched me Bruce." Bruce's eyes never met Dick's they were still on mine. I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't." I stopped looking at Dick's face. But I did. "I didn't mean to." I whispered looking away. "I- he was saying stuff and I-"

"Go." Bruce shoved me away pointing to my room. I couldn't get my legs to move. They were like butter melting to the floor. I had my mouth wide open. I knew that I did something wrong but . . . was he going to throw me out? Bruce noted that I wasn't moving and he darted toward me, where he then turned me; smacking me five times. "I said go, James." I felt a little betrayed even though I knew I deserved it. I was able to move and I silently went to my room shutting the door behind me.

Tears welled in my eyes. It wasn't fair if Dick hadn't come up here to annoy me, I wouldn't be in this mess, Bruce was sure to spank me now. I groaned. I thought I was done with those. I just hoped that I was able to stay.

Bruce wouldn't kick me out would he? He always said he cared for me. He told me he would always be there. Dick was wrong, The Joker was wrong . . . right?

I leaned against the door I knew I was screwed either way. I was the older one, I knew I should have known better.

I listened and I could hear there voices in the hallway they were trying to whisper but I could tell that Bruce was having problems with that.

Dick was telling how I punch him and left out all the parts where he had done wrong.

This was bull shit. I was stuck in my room and I was sure that Bruce was going to believe whatever Dick told him. I shouldn't be treated like this. I don't need a family to survive. I felt a little rebellious. I would not be spanked again. I am too old. I'm a fucking teenager not a little kid.

I moved to my window, it was time to escape. As I passed my bed something caught my eye.

A letter.

I couldn't help but feel alarmed. My window was open, but up until now I thought that maybe Alfred had opened it . . . but that wasn't right, the air conditioning was on.

I cautiously moved to the letter. It had my name scribbled on the yellowing paper.

I fumbled with it in my hands. I already knew who it was from and why I had it now. I picked it up wondering what it contained. Before I could even think to open it . . . There was a knock at my door.

The letter dropped from my hands.

_A/N Well I bet a lot of you have already guessed who the letter is from, but I still hope for some of you it will be a nice surprise. :)_

_I hope it was good chapter. _


	15. It's Time

My heart seemed to stop as the door opened.

They letter still laid on the floor. I had no idea what it contained; I only knew whom it was from. Bruce steeped through the door and I tried to keep my cool. The letter was so obvious to my eyes lying against the white carpet. As Bruce turned to shut the bedroom door I managed to stuff the letter under my bed with my foot. I felt a little relived with it out of sight, but it still nagged at me. I needed to know what it said. I had to know what _he _wanted. At the moment though, I couldn't worry about it. I had another problem standing just a few feet away.

Bruce.

"James?" his voice was even, and I felt like I was dealing with Batman more then Bruce. I didn't want to look at the floor as he might follow my glance and find the letter. I instead looked at the opposite wall. "James, I am going to listen to your side of the story as I highly doubt you hit Dick for no reason." I turned my attention back to Bruce. He corked an eyebrow. "Of course, if you rather me just listen to everything Dick just told me then I could give you your punishment now . . ."

"No." I let out a breath. "It was my fault I guess, I mean I did punch him." I paused looking up and Bruce had his arm's crossed over his chest. "But, it wasn't all my fault Bruce! I swear it . . . it's just he said some things and I couldn't keep myself in control." I admitted.

"James? What is it he said that you had to punch him?"

"Nothing really . . . I mean he just told me that my father didn't want me, and that got me thinking about which . . . one." I watched Bruce turn stunned. Which honestly I didn't believe it was possible for him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have thought that you were-"

"No, James." Bruce shook his head. He looked up and I almost thought he was going to cry. He approached me and for a moment I thought I was in trouble but as his large arms wrapped around me I felt completely safe. "I just never thought you would see me like a father, I always wanted you too; but I never thought it would come true." I heard his voice behind me. I stuffed my head into his chest, breathing deeply. I wasn't going to cry, no I wasn't; and maybe I had something in my eye because my face was drenching his shirt. "James, you may not have my blood in your veins, but you will always be a son to me." I grabbed onto his shirt. I wanted Bruce so much that I thought I was going to brake down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch Dick, I just couldn't stop myself." I cried.

"James?" Bruce pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. "I know that it wasn't all your fault, and I will always treat you and Dick the same." He paused and I could tell his was thinking very carefully. "That mean's punishment too James, and if I remember correctly when Dick slammed the door in your face, braking your nose I spanked him."

No, come on. Why? I understood that I didn't hold my temper but I didn't want to be spanked either.

"Bruce, I'm 15. It doesn't make since to spank me anymore." I persuaded. It was a lousy attempt but I was trying to find a way out or buy time until I did.

"No James, I don't care if your five, fifth teen or twenty five you are my son and you are never too old to be spanked." Any other day Bruce I wouldn't mind to be called your son, but today was different, when you said it like that it made me fell sick. I wasn't ever too old? No fair.

"Bruce . . . couldn't you let me off with a warning?" I said hoping maybe luck was on my side.

"Did I leave Dick with a warning?" I thought about it and I knew that Bruce was winning this round, he was too smart sometimes.

"No." I answered looking away. He was bent down looking into my face.

"Then do you think that it is fair if I let you off with a warning when I never let Dick off with one?" If you put it like that . . . that's not fair Bruce.

"No." I knew it was a trap but in a way I knew that I had it coming and that I definitely deserved it.

"Then I think we should get it over and done with don't you think?"

"I guess." Bruce smiled and gently pulled me over to the bed. He took a seat and pulled me in-between his legs.

"I want you to know that I am doing this because I love you James. Not only do I love you but I care for your well being . . . and Dick's. Therefore when you fight with your little brother and hurt him, you should know that you are going to get spanked." I tried not to cry when he told me that he loved me but I couldn't help it. I felt him bend me over his right knee where he pulled down my pants and boxes. I tried not to gasp in surprise but I still did.

After a few good smacks I felt him shift his left knee up where he targeted my sit spots. I began to cry harder and then he started asking me questions.

"What is this spanking for James?" I wiggled underneath the on coming smacks.

"F-For fighting Dick and punching him." I managed between his hard hand.

"Yes, there will be no fight or I will take things to another level." Bruce warned. I nodded my head. "Very well, ten more and where done." The next ten where by far the worst, but before I knew it Bruce replaced my clothing and I was being held. On a normal day I probably would have pulled away, but I was so comfortable where I was. He began to run his figures through my hair. I closed my eyes, if he continued this, I would fall asleep before he even left the room.

"I will always love you James." He whispered.

"Me too." I mumbled. I heard him chuckle softly. He pulled me up and place me on my stomach in my bed. I grabbed the pillow and couldn't help but snuggle into it.

"I'm going to go talk with Dick. Alfred will be down stairs if you need him. Rest until dinner ok?" You didn't need to convince me.

"Ok." I heard the door softly click as Bruce shut it behind him, and I was already dozing off when it hit me.

The letter.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed; hissing as my bottom rubbed against the comforter. I found the letter with ease. I took a deep breath. Turning the letter over I ripped it open.

It content was simple and 'sweet'

_James,_

_You are to meet me at 27__th__ avenue tonight at eleven. _

_However if you decided not to come, you can say _

_good bye to Bruce and the rest of your sweet little _

_family. Do not even think to tell anyone._

_I will be waiting-_

The signature at the bottom made me rip the letter to shreds. I was absolutely fuming! He couldn't come back, he couldn't do this to me. Not again. I looked at the open window and smiled.

Tonight was the night.

_A/N Well I hope that was a good change of events. Exciting I hope? Any guesses who the mysterious letter is from? I bet you all know by now. lol well I think this story is slowly coming to an end. _

_(Thanks for the reviews!) _


	16. Mislead

_A/N thank you so much for the reviews! here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! :)_

The night air skimmed around my body as I fell from the window. It wasn't a long drop but it was enough to feel the impact. I grumbled as I fitted to my feet. Light was slowly fading from this city.

Of course my head and heart was feeling stronger then the ach in my bottom. I couldn't help but glance back to the house. I had enough self control to scribble a note to Bruce. It was my fault after all. I endangered there lives because of my carelessness, because I let myself get close to them. I half smiled, it wasn't fair really. I wanted more then just on night to feel like a real family and yet it was already stripped away from me. I knew Bruce cared for me, which is why the smile disappeared from my face. If he cared there was no doubt he would come looking for me, and he would.

I took in a deep breath. I knew this was wrong, really I should walk back in there . . . but I wound not. The ripped up letter within my pocket felt like a thousand pounds weighing me down. He would not do this to me; he would not get away, never again.

I jotted down the drive way and caught a cab, where I told the man the address. He half looked at me and I could tell he knew who I was, he also hesitated.

"Does Mr. Wayne know where you are, lad?" I shook my head.

"No, and I will pay double if it stays that way." He was going to drive me there and he was going to do it without saying a word to anybody.

"You do realize that this place is very dangerous at night . . . ?" I shook my head again.

"I don't care." I looked back at the house one more time, the family room light was on along with the porch. "I'm sorry." I whispered. It may be the last time I ever saw the house . . . my real home. I turned my attention back to the cab driver.

"Let's go." He nodded and the car pulled forward. After a while he turned too look at me.

"You . . . you do realize that if the cops-" I cut him off.

"If the stop you or ask you any questions, you are free to answer them." Because I will be dead, or _he_ will.

"My intentions are simple sir, if they ask; you can tell them where and when you picked me up and dropped me off." I watched his eyes glitter back to the road.

"Can you tell me why?"

"Why, what?" I knitted my eyebrows together. He made a left hand turn.

"Just, why you are running away?" He paused. "I'm just saying, I'm sure that Bruce would like to know what he did wrong." I clenched my teeth together.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." I sleeted through my teeth. "He never has. He is perfect-perfect as anybody in this city could ever hope to be."

"If you say so kid, if you say so." He slumped back in his seat at a red stop sign. "So why are you running then? Got yourself into trouble?" I wanted to laugh; if it wasn't Bruce's fault then it was mine?

"No." my mind rummaged through old memories. "but I will be." The cab pulled forward as the light turned green. I saw his eyes check me out through the mirror. He had glossy blue eyes and he was an older man, probably in his late 40's. Easy to tell because he was balding and had frowning wrinkles.

"And why is that?"

"I wish I could tell you." I really did, but I couldn't because then Bruce would fine me, and I couldn't have that. Not tonight.

"Then why don't you?" I paused. I wasn't really sure on how to answer that.

"Well I. . . can't." I stumbled with my words; they seemed to becoming out in a jumbled mess. "I can't because if I did, I would be endangering somebody's life." I averted my eyes out the window.

"Aw, I see, you are trying to save Bruce and the rest of the family?" I t wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement.

"Yes, you could say that." I wish it wasn't true because I did care for them and I did want them to be safe.

"You cannot protect them forever, James."

I froze.

Two things occurred to me. One, I couldn't protect them forever and two; I never did tell the driver my name. I flickered my eyes to the driver it was too dark too really see his face. He didn't seem to notice his mistake, and I took that as an advantage.

"You also can not sacrifice your life for them." his voice was so calm and controlled that I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Maybe I willn't, maybe I'll win." I countered. He just shrugged and made another left turn.

"I guess you can hope for that but if you look at your chances kid, you don't look like the kind of person who could win a fight." I balled my fist in my lap. I couldn't knock him out because then we would more or less likely go flying into oncoming traffic.

"You wouldn't know." I mumbled darkly. The rest of the cab ride went quite as he pulled into my final destination I paid him, quite generously might I add. I opened the car door and slammed it shut, I leaned into the open window and looked him straight into the eye.

"Not a word. Not unless asked." He nodded his head and I could tell that the moment I was gone he would probably call the cops.

"Good luck, kid." I straightened myself and watched as the car pulled away. I couldn't help but think that my note I left would do no good.

Even though I had tried to mislead them somewhere else.

I turned on my heel running the corner of 27th avenue. It was 10:58 and there was no way I was going to be late. I was out of breath by the time I made it there. The city night lights were distracting and distorted as it began to rain.

I felt confused in the mess of people around me they never really glanced my way. I stood in the middle of the crowed; people were moving all around me in all directions. I didn't seem to recognize anybody, but then the sight of _his _face stood out in the crowd. He was not even twenty feet away from me, and his eyes were cold; just the way as I remembered them.

It would be the last time I would see them this way, I was certain.

_A/N Well another cliff hanger. Hope i not being too mean. :) _


	17. Sliver Shot

_AN: Sorry it's been so long, I started a new story and got caught up with it, also I started dance classes again and got sick. I do apologize though for the pretty lame excuses, but hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. _

The stare broke as the man approached me. A dark smile written well across his face. His footing fastened as I took three steps back. Even though the note had told me who had written it, the shock still hit me.

My biological father.

I don't know what he was thinking for us to meet like this over so many years. It's been too long, too long for me to wait for my revenge. I wanted him dead. Suddenly feeling the blood race through my veins I felt a since of courage overcome me. I felt my spite burst into a growl and I watched as his eyes narrowed. He was close enough that I could smell him.

He wore a dark black suite along with a grey tie. His hair was mostly also grey now; and his matching green eyes, only his were tired and old. I felt my jaw snap together as I looked at him, as I loathed him.

"James." He inquired, his voice cutting through the rain like invisible knives.

"Barter." I hissed. "What the hell do you want?" I watched as my father shook his head.

"You are so very disrespectful." He smiled. "And here I thought, Bruce was taking care of you, of course he wouldn't. He couldn't take _my _son from me." I watched his bright white smile and it suddenly sank in.

"I'm _**not **_your son." I watched as Barter clenched his fists. "Bruce is the only thing close to a real father, he is the only thing I have . . . which makes you, nothing." I spat the words as if something foul was biting my mouth.

"I'm sorry you see it that way, my boy." He shook his head pulling out a cell phone. "As it seems, I'm going to have to kill them now." I felt my fist knock across his head before I realized what I had done. Blood trickled out of his mouth, but more importantly the cell phone went flying into the street-braking.

"You'll wish you never done that." Barter said wiping the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. People were watching now, making a circle of emptiness around Barter and I; as they stood away. I watched a female pull out her cell phone, and the haunting green eyes caught her movement. I didn't have time re-act, I only saw the silver flash before my eyes and hearing the shot be made. The small framed female, dropped to the ground-limp, lifeless, gone.

The cell laid forgotten next to her crumpled body. Barter darted behind me, pulling me along with the sliver shot in hand. I felt myself in shook. He killed another person.

It was my fault.

It was my fault again, I had killed somebody and it was because of me. I no longer felt the urge to live anymore as my eyes found the females body. She looked so much like my mother that it startled me. She could possible have a child, a family that she would never get to go home to. Everything happened so fast that I was stuck in a blur. The crowed began to swarm and scream-Barter barking orders at them, to stay still and not move.

"Don't even think about moving or I'll put a bullet through his head!" He screamed. It didn't occur to me yet, but Barter was domed whether or not the moved. We were in public closed to the street. It was only a matter of time until police came-until Batman came. Barter as if noticing this himself started to pull me backwards.

Into a dark ally.

This is were it all started, and I wasn't going to let him pull me back to my old life.

I felt tears threaten to explode as the females body laid there, alone. She tried to get me help, she tried to save me but now she laid dead. I watched as a man submerged through the crowd, ignoring Barter's protest. He began to cry-falling to his knees beside her touching her face.

"Anna-Bell!" He screeched in pain. I felt myself stumbling back into the darkness, leaving the heartbreaking scene.

"No! Let me go you fucking monster!" I screamed. I felt the gun press against my head as Barter tried to tame me.

"Do you want to die?!" His voice was rigged as if scared himself.

"I don't care anymore! Let me die!" I felt his hesitation, but when the sirens were heard I felt his heart beat escalate. He pulled me along making me run beside him. I tried to tare myself away, but as I turned for a last glance. I felt myself give way.

The female-Anna-Bell, had one hand risen against the mans face.

She was alive.

God was working more then one miracle tonight as the police and ambulance arrived, and standing among them was the cab driver and in the light his face was recognizable.

Gordan didn't stand alone, Batman . . . and Robin stood by his side, looking for more then just the shooter-they were looking for me.

_AN: Man, __achillies-eel__ I have to give you credit here, you are very observant. Well, I hope this was a good chapter!_


	18. News

_AN: Hey! Sorry such a long wait, I didn't want to waste time writing meaningless chapters. I hope this is a good chapter. _

He must have known I was going to scream, but he couldn't stop me.

As we pulled into more darkness my heart began to burst into adrenaline. Bruce was looking for me-they all were trying to find me in the darkness. I saw Dick's head turn to my direction.

Dick's eyes weren't good enough.

That's when I broke. I fought as hard as I possible could to get this man off of me. The gun seemed nothing more than a worthless stone. He hushed threats in my ear; none of which I seemed to reconside with. Then I did the only thing I could.

I screamed.

I felt his arms tighten around me as the crowd turned to the ally. Batman and Robin burst through the crowd heading in my direction. Before I could even think twice, I felt ourselves being lunged through a window. I lay in the shattered pieces of the painful shards. I groaned slightly as I was roughly picked up again.

"Shut up." Barter's would cut in. "Shut up or I'll kill 'em."

I felt uneasy in his tight hold. Batman and Robins voices were ascending closer. I pulled to them, wanting nothing more to be in Bruce's arms.

"No." He commanded.

I could hear their feet now, following. Barter pulled me back into the farthest corner. He aimed the gun toward the broken window. Then through the darkness of the night, I saw Batman. He slowed cautiously looking at the broken glass. I was about to scream when I felt a musty hand smudge against my lips.

"Not a sound." His voice slithered in my ear.

I wiggled as Robin came into sight. He looked directly inside-as if he knew where I was, exactly where.

"You don't think?" Robin mouth was open as he stepped over the broken glass.

"If they are in there-then we are walking into a dangerous trap." I saw Robin moved toward the window, and I felt the hair on my neck rise. The gun pointed directly at him.

"We have to do something." Robin demanded. Before he could take another step Batman slapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"No. We will find him-but not tonight Robin." I felt myself relax, Batman wasn't stupid. It was too dangerous and they would get hurt or worse-dead. I watched as Batman pulled Robin away from the window. His eyes narrowing.

He knew.

He knew I was there. He knew I hid in the darkness. And he knew who had me. I felt myself mumble his name pulling forward. Barter pulled me back into his chest. He tucked my under his chin and whispered deviously.

"Let's go home."

BMBMBMBMBBMBMBMBMBMBBMBMBBBMBMBMBMB

Wayne Manor was the only 'home' I would ever have. This place that Barter took me was less then acceptable to be 'home' there is no way in hell this could ever be considered such a thing! It was shabby, vile, rubbish shit hole of a place.

It reminded me of what used to be.

They way things were before Bruce entered my life. Bruce- not Batman. It opened my eyes to see everything that I had, and how much Bruce loved me. The moment I was thrown in my room, I was surprised to even find a window.

Of course it had iron bars and was locked; no hope of escape.

I found myself crying against the door. Braking down; god knows what kind of new experiments Barter would like to test on me now. I heard his feet stomping toward the door banging his fist against it wildly.

"Shut up." He screamed. "I can't concentrate with you're annoyance crying! Grow up you pitiful baby!" I held back a painful fit of laughter. As if he could ever concentrate to begin with.

I wondered around the small bedroom for what seemed like days. This turned out to be two. I heard his partying and drunkenness, and the loudness of his addictions, when finally I heard my door click and unlock.

"James?" He opened the door completely reviling himself. "Do you think you can be civil and eat? Or do you need to be locked away for your disobedience?" I had the urge to yell at him. As if he ever acted civil, I wish they would lock up away-dirty bastard.

Yet I was hungry so I jerked a nod. He motioned for me to follow him out and I couldn't help but wish I had a knife, and I couldn't help but feel depressed when I realized I never get that chance.

"Sit." He commanded and cautiously I obeyed. "So James, the years fly by eh?" He dropped a plate in front of me with a glass of water. On the plate were burnt toast and a soggy looking omelet. For a moment I lost my senses and began to wolf down the food, when something caught my attention.

The news was on.

Barter stood beside me, fists balled. It was Bruce and Dick. The news reporter was standing in front of my house and I felt myself get sick. I reached for the glass of water but I couldn't bring myself to drink it.

It was home.

"What are you going to do Mr. Wayne? How are you going to get your son back?" I watched as Bruce's face hardened at the news reporter.

"I'm doing everything I can." He snarled. I could see Bruce had bags under his eyes and was slightly wobbly. Dick hid somewhere behind him. Pale and also tired, but something about him seemed oddly different. He looked toward the camera and something lit up in his eyes. He moved in front of Bruce specking into the microphone held in front of him.

"James? If you are out there . . . don't worry. I can prove you wrong."

I watched my drink shattered like the glass in the warehouse.

Oh No.

_AN: Reviews? :)_


	19. Hero's

_AN: sorry another annoying wait. I see I confused a lot of people, lol so hopefully this chapter will clear things up. _

I know Barter yelled at me, but I wasn't mental there anymore and even when the TV. screen turned black, I could still see his face-his absolute death sentence that lay before him. Robin-not Dick promised me something. When I came back from the Joker; which seems so long ago now-he promised he would prove me wrong.

Prove me wrong?

I told him there was no such thing as a hero, I remember the words coming directly from my mouth, pouring speechlessly-thinking they wouldn't even return to haunt me. And yet… they did. I couldn't let Robin do this to himself. No. Of course not, that wouldn't be right. He can't save me now. Barter would kill him.

And again, it would be my fault.

I always wondered-more when mom and my sister died, if it would be easier to end it myself. Like when the Joker took hold of me. Once again, it feels like everyone wants me dead. Well not Bruce. Or Dick. Maybe it would save them the troubles? No one would need to kill me, and Bruce and Robin wouldn't have to save me. Could it be possible to save myself? I flashed back to reality.

Barter was still yelling at me.

"Are you listing? Pick it up! Pick it up now!" His face was a lovely shade of red. I blinked him away twice before moving from the chair and onto the floor.

"Making messes." I heard him mutter. "So much trouble over nothing." I sneered him a rather dirty look from the floor. "Brat." He spat louder before turning to the dishes.

I smiled to myself. I was picking up the fallen pieces.

"Hey, Barter." I called. I watched him turn from the counter looking directly at me; water still running I guess I hadn't really talked to him much since I first got here, so this must have been a shocker.

"What is it?" He mumbled darkly turning back to the dishes.

"What's the point in having me here? Huh? What with all the kidnapping and threats-It's not me you want, is it?" I heard the water snap off, he shoes scuffing softly against the floor. Another moment and he turned once again staring at me and my broken mess.

"No." He moved to where I was currently sitting. "You were never really _worth _it anyways. I should have let you burn with-" Picking up a shard I thrust it into his knee. The monster screeched in pain, and I couldn't have felt more of a joy as I did then. Kicking him while he was down I looked at him withering in pain.

"Burn in hell."

Of course I knew that the door was locked, but didn't realize I had no clue were the key was at. I turned to the TV. Robins face came to me again.

"No. I was right. There are no hero's." I watched as Barter began to rise, and I did the only thing I could do. I turned to the stove and ignited the gas. It wined and hissed releasing its fumes. Barter began to limp over with his face torn in horror.

"What are you doing?!" I turned to the widow-I knew I could light the match after I was out of the window, but god knows how high the fall would be. I would die here. With him-with my biological father. I ransacked the kitchen drawers finding the fateful match box.

"You're going to kill us!" He turned to a locker cabinet punching in a code.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. With the match in hand I watched as he opened the locked cabinet, he removed a dark envelope, a leather journal and slipped something in his hand. "What was that?!" I turned to the window blocking his path. He was going to die if I was.

"Nothing, son." He whispered. He threw the journal and envelope over to my feet.

"What is that?" I said looking cautiously at the things before me. He shrugged his shoulders and I slowly picked them up shoving both into the belt of my jeans. Looking back at him I half smiled. "I don't care what's in them, because I don't care about you."

I lit the match-watching as the room burst itself into an inferno.

Everything began to catch on fire, and I watched as he stood on the other side of the room. He looked like a puppy that had been caught doing something bad.

He shook his head and with his beaming eyes he looked up. One moment he was there-the next he was at my side pushing me through and out the window. Glass shattered recklessly as my back pierced the solid form. I was falling. I saw his face standing in the burning building a smile smudged against his face. He was going to die, and die alone.

My body made impact with the ground, and honestly I've had worse falls. I knew he would die, and as people fled around me-running from the apartments; he wasn't there.

As I heard the ambulance arrive I never felt their arms around me, never heard a word. I never felt anything until Bruce came. He found me unwilling to move on the ground. I turned to look at him as he embraced me delicately. Dick was at his side, smiling at me.

"I proved you wrong." He whispered. I felt myself brake crying openly. He was wrong.

"No. Just because he saved my life-doesn't make him a hero." I cried. I felt Bruce's hands under my chin forcing me to look up.

"It's not him we are talking about. You are my hero for being strong enough, for living as long as you have." I nodded pulling the envelope and journal from my pants. They would tell me everything that had happened and why.

I watched as the apartment fell in shambles.

I would always have Bruce, and my new family, but everything I had fell with it. Even him-my 'father.' Now I was the only thing remaining of my family. I was the only one that would carry their blood.

Bruce wrapped his arms around me, watching with dark orbs. "Let's go home."

I knew I was safe now, and everything else in my past, was untraceable.

-Finish-

_Crazy lol. I decided to end it, as I think I carried this story as long as I could. Hope you guys like it? :)_


End file.
